Tale of the Void
by BluePhoenix343
Summary: Vinessa was out camping on mount Ebott with her friends when she found Frisk climbing up the side of the mountain, who was to know they would both fall into the Underground. Nether of them had expected to find that things had changed drastically down there, and there are still a few more happy endings to be had. Female Frisk. (AsrielxOC)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Prologue

(A/N) Hi everyone! I just wanted to say this right up front that **this is NOT the point of view that I'm going to write this in** , this was just the easiest way for me to get the base characteristics of Vinessa (OC) and Frisk (Fem Frisk if I didn't put it in the description). It's been a while since I tried my hand at writing fanfics and I might be a bit rusty (Or I'm really rusty), so any and all constructive criticism is wanted. Thank you all and I hope you enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Vinessa was not your average nineteen year old "city" girl, she had little to no interest in fashion, clothes, or boys, she was borderline reclusive the majority of the time save for the few friends she had, and she loved to play video games and watch anime. That being said, she didn't go outside willingly unless she was forced to, and this was one of those times.

She had been dragged along, almost literally, on a camping trip with her friends, much to her displeasure. She didn't like the outdoors much, it was always a bit too humid for her liking, even this far into fall, and it had turned the small tent she shared was sharing into a sauna . An unwanted memory her father crept into her mind.

 _It was of her and her father standing on the porch in front of their house, watching the sun set over the ocean, it was almost late fall and she had complained about it still being so humid, even though the trees where starting to lose their leaves. He simply chuckled, "It can't be helped," he had told her, 'the weather in Onset has always been quite unique.'_

She shook her head to try and clear her head of the vivid memories and images. After a minuet of that technique not succeeding, she finally sat up and deciding to go take a walk to cool herself off and hopefully clear her head a little. She wrestled her way out of the sleeping bag as quietly as she could so she wouldn't wake the other sleeping girl in the tent.

After slipping into her faded blue jeans and lacing up her worn black boots, she picked up her blueish-cyan hoody and stepped out of the hot tent and into the chilled, late night mountain air. She let the fresh air lightly brush against the exposed, pale skin of her arms and the little bit of her stomach that wasn't covered by the formfitting black tank top. A small chill went through her and she quickly slipped her arms into the hoody and zipped it up. She quietly poked her head back in to the tent and grabbed her scarf, locket, glasses, and hat, and carefully zipped the tent shut.

She slipped the small silver and gold locket around her neck, loosely wrapped the scarf around her neck as well, and then tucked her dark red bangs under the black fedora. After she had all her things, she stuffed her slender hands and her glasses case into her hoodies pockets and wandered down the skinny path they had used to get to the campsite.

She tried not to think of her father too much as she walked. It wasn't like she hated him, she had loved that man with every ounce of her being. He had taken such good care of her, even if he was constantly bogged down with work and was always stressed because of it, he would always make sure she was doing well or if she was having a hard time with school work or if she was being bullied by other the other kids. He did an amazing job, considering that it was just the two of them for a long time.

Vinessa's train of thought was interrupted when she saw a young kid in a blue and purple striped sweater climbing a little further up the slope from her. She was starting to wonder if she was hallucinating from her lack of sleep when the kid suddenly stumbled disappeared into an opening in the rock. Worried for the child, hallucination or not, Vinessa scrambled up the rocky slope to make sure that the child was ok, only to find the same fate befall her as well.

The ride down was a lot steeper and smoother then she expected. It came to an abrupt and rocky end as she landed butt down on the hard rock, causing a slight yelp of pain to escape her lips. After Vinessa had checked to see if her tail bone had suffered any serious injury, she took a quick look around the semi-dark room to see if the child she had chased after was there, or, if in her sleep deprived state of mind, she had chased after a figment of her imagination. Her bets where on the later, but much to her surprise, she found a young, worried looking child standing a few feet before her.

Vinessa, after seeing the frightened expression on the child's face, wanted to comfort the distressed youth, and slowly held a hand out to the child, "Hey there little one, what are you doing this far up the mountain this late at night?" she said in a soft tone. It seemed to calm the kid down a little as they took her open hand softly. "Sorry, I'm being rude, my name's Vinessa, whats yours?" Vinessa asked, still using a calm and soothing voice.

"Frisk."

The child's voice was quiet and a little raspy, like they didn't use it vary much. Vinessa gave the kid a small and kind smile, softly shaking Frisk's hand. The hand felt a little smaller then hers, it was also colder then hers.

"Frisk huh? I like it." Vinessa said in a reassuring and comforting tone.

Vinessa's eyes were finally started to adjust to the dim light of the cave, and she was now able to make out more details about the kid. They weren't as young as she first thought, probably about eleven, and the kid was definitely a she if the soft edges of her face are anything to go by. Her chestnut hair was down to her chin and she had soft brown eyes that she swore she could see a small spark of mischief and adventure.

Vinessa gave a small sigh as she got up and looked down at the middle schooler, "Are you hurt anywhere Frisk?" She asked, her voice steadily returning to her normal vocal range.

Frisk gently shook her head no and stood up as well.

The kid came up to about her chest, which wasn't saying a whole lot cause the older girl was almost 5"12. Vinessa dusted herself off a little before looking back at the way they came in.

"Well it doesn't look like we'll be going back up that way." Vinessa sighed.

The rock was too worn and too steep to even try to think of a way to climb back up. She took another look at the small cave around them, only to find a large hole in the center of the floor. the cave floor itself was covered in thick vines and roots. At the far end of the room was a small opening that led further in.

"Ok Frisk, I think I can see a way out on the other side of the room. We should watch our step though, I would rather not see how far down that hole goes." the teen says as she reached out for the young girls hand, only to find that she was having the same idea and their hands met halfway.

Vinessa didn't even have time to process what had happened, all she knew was that they where now free falling in what could possibly be a bottomless pit. She could still feel Frisks hand in hers and quickly did the first thing that came to mind; she quickly pulled the child in and hugged her to her chest, turning so that she was between the ground and Frisk and closed her eyes tight, waiting for the inevitable impact.

—

She was floating in a sea of darkness, the only sound was that of her own breathing. 'Am I dead?' she wondered. Was this what was waiting for them after they passed on? Just an ocean of nothingness? She was about to start questioning if this were hell and what kind of misdeeds she had committed to end up here when she heard a smooth, velvety voice that would have made her jump if she had been capable of doing so.

" **Now what do we have here?** "

She looked around to find where the voice was coming from when a hand softly touched her head, prevented her from turning around and seeing who, or what, was behind her. After two seconds of nothing, it felt like someone had spilt a glass of warm water over her brain. Vinessa stopped trying to move while the hand was on her head. The warm water seemed to come alive and wrapped itself around her brain and wiggled around it's surface gently.

" **You had quite the fall didn't you? Sorry in advance for this but I'm going to dive a bit deeper, and don't worry, I promise not to look into your more private memories.** "

She suddenly felt one of the tendrils gently slip beneath the surface and delve deeper into her mind.

" **Oh, now that is interesting…** " the thing hummed to its self and the living water in her brain vanished, " **Ok, Vinessa, you have actually peaked my interest. I'll be keeping a close eye on you from now on. For now though, I'm going to get you back to where you belong. I think I might hear someone calling for you.** "

The hand moved to her forehead and she could feel gravity returning when she heard the voice say, " **Oh, and we will meat again, Vinessa, that I can guarantee.** "

—-

Vinessa slowly opened her eyes, her whole body felt stiff and her back was really hurting, and the things she felt and saw only but moments ago already becoming too obscure to remember. She immediately shoved those thoughts to the back of her head when she heard soft crying coming from her left. She slowly turned her head and saw Frisk quietly sobbing into her hands. Vinessa immediately tries to sit up slowly, mentally cursing as she works her sore and stiff muscles.

She finally gets into a position to where she can wrap her arms around the crying eleven year old. As soon as her arms where around the child, Frisk gives her a look of shock and awe.

"Hey, don't worry Frisk, I'm fine, ok. See?" She slowly gets up and starts to stretch, "Just a little stiff, thats all." When Frisk finally stops crying, Vinessa started asking the child if anything hurt or if she was feeling ok while giving the child a once over before softly nodding and giving the young girl a soft smile.

Frisk watched quietly as Vinessa started to inspect herself for any injuries as well, a small smile spreading across her face. Seeing the stranger who had not only followed her into the mountain, but had also risked her own life to protect her, and then went on to question and inspect her for any injury before inspecting herself, filled Frisk with determination.

After Vinessa had finished taking stock of all the fresh bruises on her back and the nasty headache that had set in after the post-fall adrenalin had stopped rushing through her system, she scouted out the room. There was a large bed of bright yellow flowers that had been crushed, letting her know what it was that had broken their fall. Shifting her gaze to across the room she found a path leading to a well crafted archway.

She looks down at Frisk who was standing right beside her, "Hey Frisk, I think I found a way out." Vinessa says with a hopeful smile. Frisk smiles softly back and leads Vinessa through the doorway.

Of all the things that Vinessa had expected, she wasn't expecting to find a goat monster watering a patch of golden flowers. As Vinessa and Frisk stand in the doorway attempting to take in the sight before them, the goat monster stopped watering the flowers and turned to them.

He smiled and stood up straight and extended his hand.

"Howdy! I'm Asriel. Asriel Dreemurr.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

(A/N) I hope this wasn't too confusing, but I promise that the next chapters will be in first person. And kudos to any of you get the Undertale theory reference I slipped in!

Again, any and all constructive criticism is accepted, and I hope to see you all my future chapters, bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Princes, Goat Moms, and Skeletons

(A/N) Hey everyone! Like I promised in the last chapter, this one is in first person! (Vinessa's/Voice's POV) I'm going to do a little jumping around in this story so I don't burn myself out writing chapters upon chapters of filler. I don't think anyone wants that. Anyways, leave any constructive criticism down in the reviews and I hope you all enjoy this!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I stand there and take in the sight before me; there was a goat monster around the same height as me in a dark purple tunic with an unfamiliar symbol printed across the front. He opened his eyes when nether of us had taken his hand, "Well are either of you going to shake my hand?" At that I snap out of my trance and reached forward and took his hand…

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…

He… He had a whoopee cushion in his hand…

I could't hold back the nervous giggles that where building up and started laughing, Frisk was already trying to get her giggle fits under control. Our reactions even got Asriel to chuckle.

Eventually when the three of us where able to get a hold of our selves, Frisk and I introduced ourselves to the purple clad monster. "So, Asriel, where exactly are we?" you ask as he leads you and Frisk away from the bed of flowers. "This is the Underground." he says as we passed by a balcony that showed how extensive the cavern was.

"We are currently in the Ruins, the oldest part of the underground, my mother used to be the caretaker here, but now she has her school to care for so she entrusted the up keep to me. Although up keep refers mostly to keeping the plants watered and the vines trimmed and maintained, and escorting the occasional human to the barrier." he looked back over his shoulder and smiled at them.

They walked through another doorway that lead out into a large garden filled with the golden flowers Asriel had been watering earlier. The yellow plants where growing so thick and close together, that it looked like the whole floor was covered in gold. "Wow keeping all these flowers watered must be one heck of a chore." I said offhandedly not really expecting a reply, but sure enough he had heard it. "Well I do have two others that are a great help, they should be back at the house by now making supper."

we were almost through the garden when my head finally decided to tell me 'Hey Vinessa, remember when you fell an ungodly long way down into this place? And you said you were ok? Physics just called, he says you're not ok!' and now I was clamping my hands to the side of my head in fear that if moved them my head might actually explode and paint the gold flowers red. Eventually the pain became too much and you blacked out.

When I finally come to, I'm greeted with a face full of warm, fluffy fur. In all honesty, it was really nice, a lot better then waking up to a face full of dirt and grass, thats for sure. The next thing I notice is that my body doesn't hurt anymore, and that my head splitter of a headache is gone. Asriel must have noticed my little movements and looked back at me. "Thank goodness you woke up, I was starting to fear that you might have left us for good." You give a small sigh, "I'm sorry about that, guess hit my tolerance level for physical and mental stress." I feel a small tug on my pant leg and looked down to see a worried looking Frisk. "Hey don't worry about me Frisk, ok? All I'll need is good nights sleep and I'll be back up and running in no time!" You say while ruffling Frisks hair and flashing her a reassuring smile. Frisk looks up at me and giggles, causing Asriel and myself to join in.

I ended up riding all the way to our destination on Asriel's back, even though I told him if I was getting too heavy I could easily walk, but he insisted that I stay riding piggy back till we got back. I'm not going to complain though, his back is really comfortable. Once we got to the house I had to insist that he let me down, which he had humbly agreed to. We had let Asriel go in first so that he could let the two other housemates know. I figured it was going well when I heard, "THEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL COOK MORE SPAGHETTI!" Asriel then popped his head out of the door and gave them a nod, looks like we'll be meeting two new monsters.

When we entered the quant house we were first greeted by a short skeleton in a blue hoody, long, black basketball shorts, and a pair of fuzzy pink slippers, and was always wearing a smirk, smile, to grin on his face. He also had a really laid back attitude and just seemed to laze about cranking out puns every chance he got, much to his brothers distress. The other brother, however, was much more active, not to mention he stands a head taller then me. He was also vary loud, but then I had come to realize that he was so innocent and sweet and was probably the most optimistic person I've ever met. Both brothers were complete opposites, but they looked out for each other and makeup for the others downfalls, and supported each other constantly. Those siblings were truly amazing.

Papyrus had gathered us all in the living room to watch some move staring a robot named Mettaton. It was actually really good and a bit funny, but my enjoyment was interrupted when a very familiar sounding voice started echoing in my head.

" **Told you we would get the chance to talk again, didn't I?** "

The sudden appearance and loudness of the bodiless voice caused me to jump almost six feet into the air. I opened my mouth about to ask who was talking, but the voice cut you off before you could say anything.

" **Oh, and before you go making yourself look insane by blurting out random questions, you can answer with your mind. Just a suggestion.** " The voice was quieter now, sounding a little bit tired but had still retained it's smoothness. I was also starting to remember where I've heard this voice before.

" _Ok, I have so many questions right now, the first being, 'Are you the voice that I start hearing trying to convince that I actually died when I fell down here and that all this is just an illusion?_ "

The voice was quiet for a moment, but when it replied I swear I could hear it smirking. " **Well, I can already tell that this is going to be a fun ride. No, your not dead and before you ask, no, I'm not some figment of your imagination created by your brain to ease it's stress and workload.** "

Well there went my second question…

" **Anyways, I'm here to help guide you and answer any questions you have.** "

The voice had lowered it's volume at the last part of the statement, dropping to a comfortable level. " _So you will answer any question I have?_ "

The voice let out a small sigh, and you can invasion whoever or whatever just shaking their head, " **Well, almost any question. There are some I cannot answer yet, but I'm fairly sure those won't come up yet, so fire away kid.** " Ok, yeah, now I remember, I heard the same voice talking to me after I fell down here.

" _Ok, so who exactly are you for starters?"_

It was quiet for a moment, seemingly taken aback by my question, but quickly recovered and replied in his 'grinning tone', as she now labeled it, " **Heh heh… Wow I just got here and your already trying get on a first name bases with me. I'm impressed, you aim real high kid, and that aint a bad thing. Sorry, but I can't reveal that yet, hun, but you can just call me Traveler for now, ok kid?** "

Well I'm not really one to question what a telepath wanted to identify themselves as, " _Aright 'Traveler,' where was I when you found me?_ "

" **Your essence, or 'soul', as it's more locally called, somehow got shot out of your timeline and to void; a pure, empty, nothingness that exists between timelines.** " Traveler replied in a slightly curious but serious tone.

" _So why where you there? It doesn't seem like a vary great place to go on vacation to, just saying._ "

This got a chuckle from the voice, " **Heh, yeah you definitely have a great point there. If you must know, it's one of the few places I can call home.** " He replied now

" _Ever heard of interior decorating, or even a couch?_ "

" **Haha. Wow. Nice one, but to answer your question: Yes, I do have a couch, it's out there, somewhere…** " His voice trailed off a bit as if he was looking back over his shoulder to see if he could see the couch. The mental image that popped into my head made me giggle a little.

" **Well, I hate to cut our little QNR session short but I have to tell you something that you need to know.** " Travelers voice had slipped back into it's serious tone, which had effectively gotten my attention. " **I'm sure Asriel has already mentioned the barrier that is keeping all the monsters trapped under the mountain. Well I know of a way to remove it, but to do that, I need you to do a few things for me.** " At those words, I was starting to suspect that this voice was some kind of malicious demon.

Traveler must have felt these thoughts, cause he immediately followed up with, " **Don't worry, I'm not going to have you harvesting the souls of the innocent or have you making blood sacrifices. I'm sure even Frisk would agree with my methods. I know this is going to be asking a lot, especially since this is only the second time we've talked, but your going to have to trust me on this one please.** "

Before I could respond or ask anything, my head suddenly felt strangely empty and quiet. Traveler was no longer in her head, or he was still there and he was being extremely quiet. I shake my head lightly and turn my attention back to the movie, expecting it to be nearly over, only to find that the movie was still in the same spot it was on when Traveler had started talking to me. Not wanting to think on what powers the mysterious telepath had command over, I shove the question, along with the many others that had gone unanswered, and pushed them into the back of your mind.

Taking a quick look around at the other monsters, and Frisk, gathered in front of the TV. Sans, who was sitting next to her on the couch, was fast asleep and snoring quietly, his head resting on the armrest. Frisk and Papyrus where on the floor in front of them, heads perched on their hands with their elbows resting on a couple of pillows, watching with great interest as the robot on the screen pose dramatically while beating up what could be the equivalent of mobsters from the 1940's. I couldn't help but smile at Papyrus, who looked like he was having trouble keeping his inner fanboy from erupting in squeals of glee, a feeling that she knew all too well. Finally looking to Asriel, who was sitting on her left. He had made himself comfortable, leaning back so his shoulder blades rested on the top of the seat cushion, he had one of his arms laying across the back of the couch and the other perched on the armrest, and he had one leg resting on the other legs knee. Just looking at his face I could see that he had found the perfect position and did not want to move for anything.

After making one final sweeping look at the party gathered around her, something one of her friends had told her on the drive out of town popped into her head:

' _Hey Vinessa, have you ever heard any of the warnings about Mt. Ebott?' You shake your head, raising an eyebrow at the bubbly teen, still not in the best of moods since she was the one who literally dragged you out of your house. 'I wouldn't be too surprised if she hadn't, she didn't grow up here, remember.' said one of the two boys in the front seat. He turned around to face Vinessa, 'They say that those who climb up the mountain are never seen again. I've also heard rumors that there are evil monsters who live under the mountain that kill and eat any poor human that crosses its path.'_

After sharing a meal of homemade pasta and watching a movie with some of the inhabitants of this mountain, she couldn't even consider any of the monsters here a threat, especially Papyrus. Sans would probably be too lazy to chase after anyone, even if he had wanted to kill someone. Asriel, well I don't think he has a single bad bone in his body. I started wondering how such terrible rumors had started in the first place, but ended up waving the thoughts away before they could fill my head.

Instead I focused my attention back onto the movie, where Mettaton was now in a posing battle against what almost looked like Michael Jackson from the Smooth Criminal music video. Yeah, nope, I don't pay attention for two minutes and the movie completely loses me.

I finally give up on trying to find out where the movies plot was going and decide to look over at Asriel, who was now asleep as well, and take a moment to fully take in his facial features. He had two, medium sized curved horns coming out of the top of his head, long, fuzzy, floppy ears fell down to his shoulders, and he had this odd handsomeness to him that you couldn't quite figure out.

A soft buzzing could be heard from a pocket in the Asriel's tunic causing the goat monster to wake up and check his cellphone to see who was texting him. I was able to catch a glimpse of his emerald green eyes before he opened the phone, accidentally blinding himself, and I couldn't help but snicker quietly at the expression that had crossed his face in that moment.

I look back at the TV to see where the movies wild plot had spiraled to, and found that the end credits where starting to roll. I feel Asriel get up from the couch and slip past me so he can wake the snoring skeleton. I picked myself up off the couch so I can check the two on the floor. Papyrus was, of course, still awake, but Frisk was out cold. "Tall human. What did you think of the movie?" Papyrus asked in a surprisingly quiet voice. I couldn't help but smile at the face Papyrus was making, and let out a small giggle.

"I thought it was great Papyrus, thank you for sharing that with us." At that, his eye sockets started to shine, but before the tall skeleton could say anything, Sans stepped in getting his brothers attention.

"heya pap, it's getting pretty late, why don't we get you settled in and i'll read ya a bedtime story? i heard tori 's comin' over to cook breakfast tomorrow."

It seemed at the promise of breakfast is what what had sold the deal for the skeleton, and the two disappeared into the hall. I looked back down at the still sleeping middle schooler and carefully scooped her up and looked over at Asriel, who was currently walking over to the kitchen.

"Hey Asriel, you have a spare room I can lay Frisk down in?" I call, trying to keep my voice down so I don't accidentally wake the sleeping person in my arms.

"Yeah, second door down that hall." He says as he walks over to you, "Hey, you going to bed too?"

I shake my head, "Nah. I'm not really tired. Why?"

"Well I was about to make some hot chocolate for Sans and myself, and was wondering if you wanted some?" He asked, a small hopeful smile playing at his lips.

—

I'm not entirely sure if it was the face Asriel had given you, or if it was simply just the prospect of getting some hot coco, but as soon as I had Frisk tucked in, I was sitting at a round, wooden table in the kitchen with Sans, watching Asriel finish making the drinks. "Hey Vinessa, you want any marshmallows in yours?" He asked, looking back at you. I just gently shake my head and he drops one large marshmallow into one of the mugs and brings them to the table. All three of us take a sip of the still warm liquid after Asriel gets seated. "Mm. This is really good Asriel. Thanks for inviting me to you and Sans's late night get-together." I say, bowing my head.

Asriel just smiled and shook his head a bit, causing his long ears to flop around bit, "Hey, don't worry about itVinessa, Sans and I are on the same boat. That's why we do this. We stay up and keep each other company until we get tired." The goat monster explains, then takes a sip of his hot chocolate.

"b'sides, we want to get to know you a bit better, too. maybe say a few bad puns, have a few good laughs, and drink some great hot chocolate." Sans says leaning back into his chair and closing one eye and takes another sip from the mug. I smile at what the skeleton had said when small little thought crawled it's way to the front of my mind and almost exploded once I actual thought about it. "Hey Sans, your a skeleton, right?" The question tumbled from my head and out of my mouth before she even realized it.

"yeah, last time i checked i had quite a _rattling_ appearance."

"Nice one Sans," I say, complementing his pun, "but I was wondering, where is your hot chocolate going if you don't have any guts?" I ask wanting to rip that little bandaid off as quick as possible.

"oh, thats it? well if your that interested in knowing i can easily show you." Sans says sounding as easygoing as ever, "it's not anything embarrassing at all really."

I don't know what I was expecting, really. I was kind of expecting to lift up his shirt and for there to be a stomach suspended by strings or magic. But nope, he just opened his mouth and out came a blue tongue. He then explained that the blue spongy origin in his mouth was created by his magic to help absorb food so that he could actually sustain himself. "Huh… I never would have guessed that you had a tongue Sans." I stated mainly to help it sink in.

They had sat around the table, taking sips and talking about various things and laughing at a few of Sans' bad puns. Asriel wold occasionally take long glances over at Vinessa, and finally he taps of the elbow. "Hey Vinessa, can I ask something a bit personal?" Asriel asked, he looked like he had been running this question through his head for a while.

"Go ahead Asriel, fire away." I say leaning back in the chair.

"In what way are you and Frisk related?"

This question had gotten Sans' attention for sure, he had leaned in and opened one of his eye sockets, its white pinprick focused on both of us.

"Well we aren't related by marriage or by blood, heck, I had only met her yesterday, and that was right before we fell down here." I confessed with a shrug. Asriel looked at me a little oddly after I said that, "So you both fell into the hole with someone you had just met not even minuets before and the first thing you did was pull the kid close to you and position yourself between the ground and her, deciding to take most if not all of the damage from fall?" Asriel asked with an eye brow raised. He must have been able to read the confusion and shock on my face cause he then explained that Frisk told him after I had blacked out in the garden and he saw all the bruises that covered my back. "I had quickly healed up a large majority of the damage right there in the garden and carried you back here." Asriel finished and took a sip of his coco.

"wow. you landed not only on your back, but you also had the kid on top of you when you hit as well. then you had just brushed it off and said it's just some stiff muscles, and to top it all off, you had walked, on your own, from the landing point all the way to the garden before it finally caught up with you. color me impressed kid." Sans said after processing what had just been said, "and all to keep someone you had just met from getting hurt." He just shook his head while chuckling. Getting out of his chair and walked over to Asriel's seat and whispered, "looks like you might have your ' _paws_ ' full for once asriel," into the goat monsters ear and walked away chuckling, leaving a slightly flustered Asriel, "alright you two i'm heading of to bed, good night vinessa, good night asriel. see you two at breakfast."

After wishing the skeleton a good night, I gathered up the mugs and after a bit of insisting, cleaned and put the mugs away. I found Asriel sitting on the floor looking up at the ceiling, rolling his head from side to side. I smile at the sight and walk in, "Stiff neck?" I ask walking up to him.

He lets out a soft laugh, "Yeah, it happens sometimes, but I should ok, nothing to worry about." He said with a smile until he hit a tough spot then flinched.

You just shake your head at the monster on the floor and sit down behind him, "Alright, I can't watch this anymore, tilt your head forward please." I said as I gently pushed his head forward and set to work massaging his shoulders and lower neck."Hey Asriel, is your neck feeling any better?" I ask after a few minutes of constant rubbing and needing the his shoulders and neck.

"Worlds better, still a little stiff in the right shoulder though." By the time he had said shoulder I was already working on it. "Your really good at this Vinessa, where your going to a school for this while your where topside?"Asriel asked, looking down at his own crisscrossed legs. I give him a short laugh, "Yeah I wish. No, my father would always come home with a stiff neck from work, so my mother decided to teach me by using my father as a practice dummy." I let off a few small laughs at the end remembering the silly memory. "How dose it feel now?"

"Yeah feels really good, thanks Vinessa."

My hands slipped and I collide face first with Asriel's back.

"Hey Vinessa, are you…"

Yep that pause was him feeling my tears on his back. "I miss them, Asriel, I really miss them." He had spun around and was now holding me and and running his hand up and down my back, "Hey Vinessa, don't worry ok? We'll get you to the barrier and you can leave and find them, ok?" I let out a small choked laugh

"That would be wonderful, Asriel, but if my mother and father where on the other side of this barrier, I think I'd be better off down here." I said, tears streaming down my face, "Their both dead, Asriel. There's no way I can ever see them again, I've accepted this completely, but it doesn't make me miss them any less!"

That had started a whole new wave of tears and quiet sobbing that lasted till I fell asleep. Asriel had been there the whole time comforting and consoling me till I fell asleep laying next to him on the couch.

—

The next morning I was awoken by the smell of food and the sounds of cooking, and sadly, by another, newer, more internal alarm clock, that has no off button.

" **Rise and shine, sleepy head. Foods being cooked, puns will be made, and you should be getting cleaned up, cause hun, your an absolute mess.** "

"Meeehhh…Later…" I pull the pillow over my head to block out his 'grinning tone'.

" **Hey sleeping beauty, news flash, the pillow trick doesn't work when the voice is already inside your head.** " Traveler's voice echoed around inside her head until she pulled herself off of the couch.

" **See, that wasn't to hard now was it?** "

Ignoring him, I walked over to the kitchen and found Papyrus cooking breakfast. "Hey Papyrus, where's the bathroom?" I ask while leaning against the wall, my voice still laden with sleepiness. "AH! GOOD MORNING, TALL HUMAN! IT APPEARS THAT YOU SLEPT WELL, I HOPE I DID NOT WAKE YOU!" Papyrus greeted, looking over his shoulder. I smile and shake my head, which seems to appease the tall skeleton, "OH GOOD, I WAS WORRIED I WAS BEING TOO LOUD! THE BATHROOM IS AT THE END OF THE HALL." I give him a nod and walk down the hall.

A thought occurs to me and immediately turn my attention to Traveler, " _Hey, Traveler, you there? I have a question for you._ "

" **What do you need?** "

" _Can you see what I see?_ "

" **Umm… Yeah? Why?** "

" _Can you close your eyes or stop watching?_ "

" **Yes, what are you getting at?** "

I start to blush from embarrassment and frustration, " _I'm going to take a shower._ "

" **…** "

" _I'M GOING TO BE NAKED!_ " I mentally yell at him, my face bright red now.

" **Yesh, I get it, I get it. There's no need to yell. I'll get out of your hair.** "

I felt him leave and turned back to the bathroom door just as it opened, reveling a freshly showered Asriel in nothing but a towel. They both stop and stare at each other, "H-howdy Vinessa, d-did you sleep well?" Asriel stammered out, looking away and scratching the back his head. "U-umm y-yeah." I could feel my face heat up as I talked.

"A-Are you feeling better t-today?" He asked a bit meekly. My face burned even more now that I remembered the little emotional meltdown I had in front of him. My face immediately went into my hands, "Y-yeah I'm better, umm t-thank you. I'm s-sorry you had to deal w-with that."

"H-hey, don't worry about it V-Vinessa, I'm just g-glad your b-better. S-sorry I should go get changed and let you get ready, I-I'll see you at breakfast." He said as he rushed down the hall and disappeared to one of the rooms.

Not waisting any time in slipping into the bathroom and locking the door, I slid down and covered my tomato read face and sat there till my embarrassment passed and got up. I slipped my hoody and tank top off and checked my back the mirror, thankfully not finding any cuts or bruises. I made a mental note to thank Asriel again as I strip the rest of my clothes off and step into the shower.

—

Traveler, staying true to his word, had slipped back into the void to give the kid her privacy. ' _Is everything ok? Did something happen?_ ' Traveler turned to the source of the voice, "Nah, the kid just wants her privacy, nothing to worry about it Gaster."

Gaster was one of the two lost souls he found floating around in this part of the void. The other wasn't around too often, fading in and out of existence inconsistently. ' _Good. I miss my sons, I want to see them again and be free from this hell, no offense._ ' Gaster said, clearly sounding relieved. I give the old skeleton a smile before walking over and setting a hand on his bony shoulder, "I know buddy, we'll be out soon, and don't worry about offending me, Gaster, this place is considered to be just that by many people." The sound of a water tap being turned off echoed around in Travelers head, "Sounds like I should be getting back soon. Hopefully the next time we meet, it'll be on the other side." He pats the skeleton the shoulder before sauntering over to the giant shining tube that represented the timeline and placed his hand on it, letting his connection with Vinessa pull him in.

—-

I had just finished drying of and slipped back into my clothes and was checking myself in the mirror when I felt Traveler renter my head, " **Heh, well at least you have clothes on.** " I scowled at the mirror knowing that he could see it, and quickly put on my hoody, and put on the glasses I had brought with me. I leave the bathroom and walked to the living room, cursing myself for crying so much last night and losing my contacts.

"Howdy Vinessa, can you come here for a sec?" Asriel asked over his shoulder as I walked past the kitchen, noticing that Frisk as already up and helping the two monsters in the kitchen. I stopped and walked into the kitchen as he turned around, almost not noticing the fur on his cheeks turn a little pink.

"Uh, Vinessa, this is Toriel, my mother and the old caretaker of the Ruins." Asriel said, introducing her to the new monster. Toriel turned around and smiled kindly at me, "Hello child, it's nice to meet you, Frisk and my son have told me a bit about you, it' so nice to have not one, but two kind humans down here."

I smile back at the tall goat mother, "It's nice to meet you as well Toriel, and your son has talked about you as well, and if it weren't for him I probably would still be face down in the garden. Toriel and Frisk had seen how Asriel's cheeks lit up when he had told them, but after seeing me look down after saying it, a sly smile spread across both of their faces. "Hey, it was no problem Vinessa, don't worry about it." Asriel said, setting a reassuring paw down on my shoulder getting me to look up at the goat.

"Hey Vinessa, do you want to help us cook breakfast?" Frisk asked, a sly grin still on her face, "Toriel and I have the pancakes covered, but I think Asriel could use some help with the eggs."

"Sure I can lend hand."

It was a bit awkward since Asriel and I where almost always shoulder to shoulder, but we got the food ready nonetheless and had the table set by the time the two skeleton brothers came into the room.

After we were finished with our meal, we had moved to the living room and had been questioned by Toriel, who was vary eager to get to know us, and we filled her in on how we got down here.

"Oh my, thats quite the adventure you two had, and I'm glad that my son was nearby and was able to help you. I must admit, Vinessa, you're a bit sturdier then you appear." Toriel stated, taking a sip of her tea. I was sitting on the couch next to Frisk and Asriel, who was not wearing his tunic from yesterday, but was now wearing a dark turtleneck and a matching pair of dark slacks, both contrasting nicely with his snow white fur.

" **Huh, so both him and his mother are alive? Well that ought to make the rest of this journey fairly interesting.** "

I was about to ask what he meant by that when Toriel let out a sad sigh, "It truly is great to know that there are some truly great humans on the surface, but I would believe that you two have people waiting for you up there." She said with a sigh, "I do personally wish that you could stay down here with us and live happily, but the Underground is no longer a safe place for humans to be, not since the second human fell." I looked over and gave the motherly monster a curious look. Toriel quietly got up from her chair and walked over to Frisk and me and kneeled before us, setting her fuzzy hands on our shoulders, a sad look on her face.

"After the king had died by the hands of humans while returning the body of a fallen human, a small faction of monsters had wanted to avenge their fallen leader by killing the humans, something the queen would not allow. They stayed quiet an complacent, until another human fell. They murdered the child and made away with the soul before their escort had time to react. Ever since then any human that has fallen down here has shared the same fate." She said, sadness edging every word.

"Thats why I've volunteered to escort you guys to the barrier." Asriel said, giving us an encouraging smile. Toriel looked at her son with worry filled eyes.

"hey tori, don't worry about em so much. i'll keep an eye socket on 'm for ya." Sans offered from the floor. Toriel just shook her head, "Very well, my child, you can escort them as long as Sans goes as well."

I had my doubts that the lazy skeleton would add to our protection, but if they thought he was a good addition then who was she to argue.

Asriel clears his throat to get our attention, "Alright you three, get your stuff together, I want to get started while its still early." He stated, clapping his hands together.

I gather up my glasses case and scarf and set the black fedora down on my head as Traveler's voice talks, " **Wow, looks like we really have our work cut out for us, huh?** "

" **A handsome, anthropomorphic goat, a lazy, pun loving skeleton, a middle schooler, and a girl with a fourth dimensional being whispering into her ear against a large group of revenge loving, possibly borderline religious zealots with blind and unwavering faith, who want nothing more then to see us dead. Oh yeah, this is going to be good.** "

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Alrighty then, end chapter two. We had a bit of Asriel/OC action and now we have a name for our mysterious friend in the void, but what could he have planed for our friends and how is he going to give Gaster his freedom?

But on a more serious note, I think I finally have a general direction I want to take this, and I figured out a good base that I can build from. If you guys want, you can throw out ideas and I can see what sticks, maybe it will spark a few great ideas.

Now I would like to thank, Cecilia netikas, MrMarioluigi1000, TPWABW, Tindle, and dillnex30 for favoriting and I hope you guys continue to support this piece of work in the upcoming days.

And with that, I hope I'll see you all in the next chapter, Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Adventure Begins!

(A/N) Hello everyone and thank you for coming back for another chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far!

 **Hey Author, can you hear me?**

…

What do you want, Traveler?

 **Just wanting to say hi to our lovely Readers.**

*sigh* I really hope I don't regret allowing you to break the fourth wall.

 **You and me both Author, but I promise I won't be as bad as Deadpool and Neptune.**

Hey don't you have a couple of protagonists to watch over?

 **Oops your right, probably should get back to that shouldn't I? We'll chat later Readers. Bye!**

*sigh* I'm going to regret this aren't I.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

It's way to bloody cold! I know we've only been walking for an hour, but the cold has already eaten it's way through my boots and my hoody. How is it even snowing _under_ the mountain anyway? Asriel had said that they would be stopping in Snowdin to rest and get warmed up before they continued on onto Waterfall, but exactly how far away was Snowdin from the ruins? My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of something moving in the bushes, but my fears were put to ease when a couple of Frogits hopped out.

" **Hey sorry, had to go do something, back now.** " Traveler's voice suddenly sounding around inside my head, almost making me jump. " **Oops sorry about that.** " He apologized, sounding distracted. After several minutes of silence He speaks up again, sounding a little concerned, " **Hey, Vinessa, I hope it doesn't come to it, but do you trust me enough to allow me to take control of your body?** "

My eyes widened as he said this, " _Wait, you can do that?_ " I ask him, I could feel his hesitation and maybe a bit of worry.

" **Yes, but I don't want to unless it's absolutely necessary.** " He says, still not sounding all there, " **It doesn't feel right, taking control of someone else's body, it just feels wrong.** "

" _Traveler, you ok? You sound distracted, and worried._ "

" **I'm on alert, I'm concentrating on your audio and visual, and when your only chance at getting out of the void relies on a mortal who just so happens to also have a big ol' target on their back, you'd be worried too.** " He says. I could feel how tense he was, like a compressed spring ready to pounce at a moments notice. Something had decided to moved around in the brush again, causing both of us to focus our attention on it.

Nothing came out.

" **Hey Vinessa, can you go tell Asriel that I think we are being fallowed.** "

I pick up my pace a bit to catch up to the goat monster, "Hey Asriel, I think we're being followed." I whisper without looking up, knowing he could probably hear me.

"I know." He whispered back, a slightly annoyed look on his face.

The rest of the walk to Snowdin was made in silence, Sans had disappeared after a while, but Asriel said that he had taken a shortcut and would get the house heated up.

Snowdin was a fairly small town nestled in this frozen hell, and inhabited by monsters who had been made to handle this kind of climate. Asriel lead us almost all the way through town and finally stopped in front of a quaint two story house and walked up to the door, giving it a good three knocks before it opened and we entered.

I immediately pulled my boots off and sat down on the couch and started massaging the heat back into my feet, Frisk sitting down next to me and doing the same.

"Doesn't look like our friend followed us into town, probably didn't want to make a scene." Asriel said, walking away from the window he occupied the moment we got into the house, "I was hoping we could at least get to waterfall before they where on us, guess it just isn't my day, is it." A small frown crossing his face as he sat down on the couch.

" **Something didn't feel right about that monster, or whatever it was, but what fluffy buns over there said is right, it won't want to make a scene. It's twisted, not stupid.** " Traveler says letting out a sigh of relief, " **Hey kid, theres actually something I didn't mention before about the whole 'taking control of your body thing', if it does come down to me having to do that there may be a very small chance that some of my power and magic my rub off on you.** "

" _So your saying that I may develop superpowers?_ " That sounded awesome!

" **Haha, well maybe, or it'll burn you from the inside out and tear you apart atom by atom until theres nothing left.** " Ok that is significantly less awesome, " **Eh, don't worry about that happening, though, I checked how compatible we were when we first met. Trust me, if there where any chance of that happening I wouldn't have considered it, let alone bring it up. The residual power would probably just be inert and do nothing.** " He finished in a slightly smug tone. Well at least he knows when to be serious.

"Vinessa? You there?" Asriel said waving a hand in front of my face, trying to get my attention. "Yeah, sorry, got lost in thought, what's up?" I say quickly, blinking a few times.

Asriel gave a small smile and offered me a cup of coffee, "Here, it'll warm you up faster." I take the cup and he sits down next to me, I was so wrapped up in what Traveler was saying that I hadn't noticed Frisk had gotten up and walk to the kitchen where her and Sans where talking about something.

"So what were you thinking about that had you in such a trance?"

"Huh? Oh not much really," I say looking down at the mug of dark liquid in my hands and took a sip, it's not like I could tell him about Traveler, the voice only I can hear. "Just thinking about our current situation, we will probably have to face off against whatever was following us, and I was wondering how we were going to deal with it." Asriel sat back and looked up at the ceiling for a moment, possibly pondering this as well. "I don't want to kill it if we can avoid it." Asriel's head turned to me when I said this, and I could feel Traveler stop what ever he was doing in the back of my mind as well.

Asriel simply smiled and ruffled my hair, "Alright Vinessa, if we can avoid killing it, we will." Damn he had such a nice smile.

" **Hey your not the only one in here, remember. All this mushy stuffs making my stomach hurt.** "

" _Quiet you!_ "

After a good hour of coffee, warmth, and chatting, we gathered our stuff and continued on out of town. Traveler was back to being a compressed spring, quiet and focused, the others where quiet as well. A dense fog was starting to form around them and I could feel Traveler get even more tense, " **Vinessa, if the fog gets any thicker I would have to take control if anything where to attack, Ok?** "

It happened so fast it even caught Traveler of guard. The stalker had struck us all from the side in one foul swoop, sending all of us sliding. The monster shouted something but I was too busy reeling from the sudden attack to comprehend it. It had locked eyes with me and started running, I could hear Asriel shout something but I couldn't understand any of it, and I couldn't move anything, I was paralyzed with fear.

It was now looming over me, its heavy looking mallet fixed in the air. As the cloaked monster brought it down, I felt like I was pulled away from my body and everything became much clearer, I could hear Asriel running over to me and I could feel something else, something warm and buzzing and pulsating within me. Then I noticed that my body was moving on its own, my arm was now raised in the direction of the attacking monster, palm facing forward, and then I could feel the pulsating mass travel up my arm explode outward, watched as the force hit the monster hard enough to knock it several feet into the air and land squarely on its back.

I could then feel my limbs again, and I could still faintly feel that warmth buzzing beneath my skin. Asriel was by my side in an instant helping me up, and I could see Sans standing over the monster with one hand outstretched and glowing blue.

"Hey you ok Vinessa?" Asriel questioned, concern and worry etched all over his face.

"Y-yeah, just tiered." Was all I was able to get out before I blacked out.

—

I was floating in the forever darkness again, but this time there were two people standing in front of me. Both where wearing light tan trench coats, but one was a skeleton with two deep cracks in his skull and was wearing dark turtle neck. The other was flesh and blood with shortish white peppered hair and a long cyan scar running over his right eye. " _I think she's waking up._ " The skeleton said, his voice smooth and fluid, as he looking over at me. The other man turned, smiled, and walked over, "I thought she would be waking soon, any longer and you would have had me scared, kid!" Wait, that voice…

"Come on, lets get you standing." He said as he picked me up out of my laying position.

"Traveler?"

He gave me a wide smile, allowing me to see that he had four pairs of canines, an extra row where the first premolars should have been. His eyes where a deep violet that seemed to glow. "Sorry about taking control there, but if I hadn't you would be no more then a chunky red mess in the snow." Well I'm not going to argue with that. "And don't worry he's not dead, I hit him with a concussive burst of magic so it would disable him." It took me a moment to remember what he was talking about, but I let out a sigh of relief when it came to me.

"Oh, how rude of me I almost forgot, Vinessa, I want you to meet friend, W.D. Gaster." The skeleton next to him held out a hand that had a hole punched clean through, but I still took it nonetheless, "It's nice to meet you W.D. Gaster."

" _Please, Gaster will do just fine._ " He says, bowing his head in a nod. I turn to Traveler, who was staring at me with a hand on his chin.

"You know, it's funny, when your looking in a mirror and it's not yourself but someone else, but your looking through their eyes, their brain goes 'eh, I see it every day,' but when you look at that same person with your own eyes you see them in a whole new light." Gaster and myself give him the blankest look possible. Traveler looks to Gaster, "Was I thinking out loud again? Sorry, but I think I know what he sees in her now. Anyway, I'm getting sidetracked, back to the matter at hand, Vinessa, your getting close to our goal, so Gaster heres going to give you the location the machine you will need to activate." Traveler steps back and lets Gaster have the floor, " _In Hotland there is a lab that is now run by a Dr. Alphys, when you meet her, tell her Wing Dings sent you, she should lead you my last project, Traveler will tell you what you need todo from there._ " He said, then stepped back, allowing the other man to step forward, "Now there is one more thing I need to tell you, when you wake up Asriel and Sans are going to want to know how you, a human, sent a blood crazed monster flying six feet into the air without magic."

I give him a deadpan look, "Now how am I going to explain that one?"

"Easy, you tell them the truth, tell them that theirs a voice in your head named Traveler and he wants out of the void. Now, fair warning, Sans may not react well to the first part of that but you got to power your way through it, alright? Alright. Good talk. I'll meet you there." He snaps his fingers and everything fades away.

" _You weren't just checking her out, where you?_ " Gaster asks looking over at me. A smile spreads across my face and I chuckle, "Your as sharp as ever Gaster. Remind me to never play poker against you." I shake my head and walk up to the timeline.

" _So what did you see?_ " Gaster asked, with whatever the equivalent of an eyebrow raised.

A smaller smile found its way to my face at that question, "Let's just say that it wasn't my power that sent the monster flying." And with that I stepped into the timeline.

—-

I was almost done explaining the current situation to Asriel and Sans when I felt Traveler return, " _Well you sure took your sweet time didn't you? I've told them everything, but they probably think absolutely insane now._ " I complain to the voice, but he just gave a little laugh, " **Wow, you actually listened. Haha, alright watch this. 'Hello Sans, hello Asriel, my name is Traveler, and as I'm sure Vinessa has told you, I've been tagging along since she first fell.** " His voice was now filling the room for everyone to hear. " **Ok I don't have much time to do this because it takes up a lot of energy to speak to you like this so I'm going to get right to the point. I want out of the void and monsters want to go to the surface. You scratch my back I scratch the back of every monster in the Underground. To be completely honest I'm actually offering more then I'm receiving. The kid here already knows what to do, you just need to get her where she needs to go, do we have a deal?** "

Asriel looked to Sans, who just shrugged, "Alright you have yourself a deal Traveler, we scratch your back, you scratch ours." Asriel confirmed and held out a hand.

" **Uh, Vinessa, could you shake his hand for me, I would but you know how it is.** " the voice finally retreating back into my head as I shook Asriel's furry hand. I was just getting out of the bed when an angry looking fish woman came into the room. "Hey, Asriel, our guest is awake, and he's not too happy."

Out in the main room was the cloaked monster that had attacked them, but now it was chained up and hammerless. " **Wow, props to punagedon for dragging this piece of work all the way here.** "

It glared at each of them from under its blood red hood, "Infidels, all of you, filthy, dirty, mongrels! And you!" It sets its eyes on Asriel, "His own flesh and blood, working with same humans that murdered his one and only father!" It spat, insults much like these were repeated over and over.

"I really hate punks like him, going around and disrespecting Asgor's name, he would never have wanted this." Grumbled the fish lady, who's name I learned to be Undyne.

" **Huh, I sure hit the nail on the head about the religious zealot thing. Hey Vinessa, would you mind lending me your body for a bit? I want to see something.** " Traveler asked, sounding a bit smug.

" _What are you planing Traveler?_ "

" **Just trust me, I have experience with these kinds of people. And I promise you won't pass out this time.** "

I just role my eyes at him and let him take the wheel.

"Vinessa you have been fairly quiet…" Asriel stops mid sentence when he sees me looking at myself over, "Vinessa, why are your eyes purple?"

"Hm? Oh sorry fluffy buns, Vinessa's not in right now, Traveler has the floor for the time being. Though I must say, this is fairly comfortable. I'm forgetting what i need to do." I quickly turn to head to our captive, but I'm stopped immediately by the sudden feeling of my chest awkwardly shifting and I could swear that I felt Vinessa facepalm. My arms fly over my chest and my face turn bright red, I guess somethings are just hard wired.

After a regained my composure I continued my march over our prisoner. "What do you want, vermin?" It hissed, but I just smiled, "Wow, haven't heard that one since I got stabbed in the eye, kudos for creativity," I said slowly clapping my hands as I circled him. I yanked the silk hood back, revealing the face underneath, "Oh man, what poor wood chipper did you fall into face first?" The monster, if you could call it that anymore, face was all mangled and knotted.

" _What if he was born that way!_ " Vinessa protested.

"Oh but you didn't always look like this, did you?" I continued to circle it, "You where once beautiful, but then the anger and hatred set in. Did you know that monsters and their souls are primarily made up of magic, and that magic takes the form of the wielders emotions?" I stop my pacing and point the goat on the other side of the room, "So tell me, Asriel, what would happen if a monster was consumed by an ugly emotion like rage or anger or hatred?" I ask him.

"Well it seems we have a prime example right here." Asriel replies pointing to the prisoner. "Top notch, A plus, I'll talk with Vinessa and see if I can get smooch worked out for you." I took advantage of being in his crushes body and give him a seductive wink, watching and laughing as he gets really flustered. I haven't had this much fun in ages.

"Alright, that's enough fooling around, time to get down to business." I walk in front of the prisoner and slammed my foot down on the chair, getting it to look me in the eye, "Aright, listen up wood chipper, your going to answer any and all questions I ask truthfully and to the fullest extent of your knowledge, you got it?" The monster chained to the chair nodded stiffly, I give it a small smile and grabbed one of the nearby chairs, "Good, now first question, did you report us to anyone?"

It shakes its head, "No, I wanted to surprise our grand master by bringing them the last human soul." I let out a sigh, looks like we caught a lucky break for once.

"Alright question two, lets go with something simple, what do you call yourselves?" I ask, already taking guesses as to what it is.

"We are the Cult of Asgor." I role my eyes, "We have dedicated our time and bodies and souls to avenge our benevolent ruler."

"Next question, are there any more of your group between here and Hotland, if so how many?" I ask steadily starting to get bored.

"I'm the only scout outside Hotland, and theres only one scout in Hotland, but he tends to stay near main entrance."

I scratch my chin at this a bit, "Ok, what about the other members, do they patrol Hotland?"

"No, only us two scouts are ever outside the holy temple, the rest are always training or meditating."

"Really. Well they put too much faith in you guys thats for sure." I say offhandedly, scratching the back of my head as I started to pace again. "Alright, where is this 'holy temple'?"

"Sorry, I've never been to the actual temple, but I do know that its somewhere in the capital, if that's any help."

I nod and walk back to the group, "Alright, you guys have any questions for him?" they all just shake their heads. "Alright, well I hope the next time we get to talk like this, I'll have my own body."

I stumbled forward after Traveler had slid back into my head and found myself in Asriel's arms looking up at him, " **Oh, Vinessa, I had told fluffy buns that I would talk with you about you giving him a smooch for answering my question so well. So how about it?** " After hearing that I'm fairly sure that my face had discovered a new shade of red. Asriel must have put one and two together, because his face had found the same red. I could hear him laughing his nonexistent butt off in the back of my head. "I-I'm sorry if he got a l-little carried away." My words coming out a bit shaky as I looked away.

"I-I'm sorry that d-deal with him at all times." Asriel stammered back also looking away, but nether of us moved away. We looked back at each other and Traveler stopped laughing almost immediately. " **Wait. Are you really doing this?** "

To answer his question, I tipi-toad and planted a kiss on the side of the princes muzzle and walked way.

Traveler was dead quiet and Asriel was still standing in the same position, and now I was rooted to the spot after realizing what I had just done. It was silent for all of three seconds before Frisk and Sans turned to each other and high fived each other, my face turned deep red as Traveler audibly face palmed, and poor Asriel was left standing there in complete shock. This all left Undyne, who had left to make a quick phone call, questioning if her friends still sane.

After most of us had calmed down, Asriel and I's faces were still red, Undyne told us that she had called for the boatman to take them up the river into Hotland, "Thanks a ton Undyne, you really helped us out here. and I'm really sorry that we have to leave him here, but we can't risk bringing him with us." Asriel said as we boarded the boat. Undyne had walked us to the landing with the unconscious cultist tucked under her arm, "Hey, don't worry about it punk. If anything, I should be thanking you guys instead, you've made my job a lot easier." she said, giving the limp body in her arm a small shake, "Don't you guys worry, I'm going to keep this one detained as long as you guys need!"

Undyne had given us a big smile as the boat set off, saying that she would meet them at Alphys' lab after she could find a secure place two keep our incapacitated scout. Sans and Frisk had immediately taken over the front of the small kraft and had immediately began to trade bad puns, so the young prince and I took the back of the boat and sat in awkward silence. I had pulled out the locket I had around my neck and fiddled around with it. The locket's deep black base barely giving any reflection in the dim light, but the intricate, vine-like gold design that covered it's surface twinkled in the light from the glowing crystals. Asriel had turned around and was looking over my shoulder, "It's beautiful." Was all he said, as he set a furred hand down on here shoulder.

"It was my birth mothers, I think. I've always had it with me, even as a baby. It's always helped me calm down, and when I was really young it would help me sleep." I said quietly, letting a warm feeling spread through my body.

"Have you ever tried to open it?" He asked. I just shook my head, "Yeah, but it's rusted shut. The only way to get it open would be to smash it, but I could never pull myself around to do it." I shake my head and let out a small laugh, "I'm sorry, I must sound pretty silly." Asriel looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted by the the sudden stopping of the boat. "looks like we're here." Sans says, stepping off the boat followed immediately by Frisk. I look to the prince sitting down close to me with one hand over mine. It caused us both to blush and get up.

The inside of the lab was dark except for one monitor showing a live feed of them walking through the lab. "T-there we go, all fixed up! Y-you should try and be more careful with your body M-Mettaton." The stuttering and shy voice was coming from somewhere further in, "Oh thank you dear! But Alphys, I must give my all for our dearest viewers! I cannot leave the masses unsatisfied!" Came the second voice, loud and dramatic, "I would love to stay and chat Alphys darling, but the director wants me back as soon as I got fixed up. Ta-ta!" A tall humanoid robot walked down from a second floor area dramatically and strutted past them, "Hello darlings, sorry but I don't have time for autographs, maybe next time." And he was out the door. A short yellow dinosaur/dragon monster wearing a freshly grease stained lab coat. "Howdy Dr. Alphys, mind if we come in?" Asriel asks, causing the monster to jump in surprise, "Y-y-your highness! I-I wasn't expecting you to get h-here so soon!" Asriel let out a small sigh and gave the shaking dinosaur a small smile, "Alphys, we're friends, you can call me Asriel."

This seemed to comfort the scientist as she stopped shaking, "S-sorry, it's just been so long since you visited last." She said tapping her index fingers together.

"Yeah sorry, I've been busy, and I would like to catch up with you, but first our friend wants to ask you something." Asriel says turning to me.

"Um, could you take me to Gaster's lab?" Alphys looked confused at what I said and I saw Sans straiten up at the name I used, "Wing Dings sent me?" Realization crossed the shy monsters face. "O-oh yes, h-how could I forget, um, f-follow me please." Alphys took us through a metal door and into an elevator, where Sans stood next to me, "heya vinessa, where did you hear the name gaster?" There was something different about his voice, and when did it get this dim and quiet in the elevator. "I heard the name from Traveler, why? Who was he?" The two points of light in Sans' eyes dimmed before he closed his eye sockets, "eh, no real reason. he was famous for a while, the creator of the core and the monster that brought power and light to the underground. he's not around anymore and not a whole lot a people remember him anymore though."

"What happened?"

He just shrugged and stepped away, light and sound returning to the elevator, "duno, he just disappeared one day."

" **And found his way into the void.** " Traveler finished, sounding preoccupied.

" _You've been awfully quiet Traveler, what's up?_ " I ask him, a little worried.

…

" _Traveler?_ "

" **Hm? Oh sorry, I'm just getting things ready.** "

" _Ready? What do you need to get ready?_ "

He let out a sigh, " **Listen, we are about to tear a large hole in reality that leads into the void, so I have to make sure that you guys don't get sucked in, and I also have to make sure that it doesn't close on us.** "

I raise an eyebrow at him as the elevator stopped and we stepped out, following Alphys down the hall, " _Sounds like I got the easy job._ "

" **Yeah tell me about it.** " He said before leaving.

We got to a door with a faded plaque reading 'W.D. Gaster.' Alphys started to put in a password when Traveler came back, " **Well looks like you're there, I should probably tell you my name since I'll have my own body soon, it's Jasen, Jasen Voidwalker, Traveler is just one of the many titles I've been given, one of the nicer ones anyway. I should go and finish the perpetrations, guess I'll see you on the other side.** " And he was gone before the doors to the lab slid open, reveling a cluttered workspace with a large number of unfinished inventions, experiments and tools.

The thing that had drawn her attention the most was a finished machine along the far wall, it was metallic ring with several wires and cords coming out of it and was held in place by two towers. I moved into the room, the others following close behind, and walked up to the machine and found a thick bundle of cords leading out from the base of the towers to a computer sitting off to the side.

I sat down at the computer and turned it on, listening to the sounds it made as it booted up when a series of images flashed through my head, teaching me how to open the portal. "Hey Vinessa, you ok?" Asriel asks, setting a hand on my shoulder, I look up at him and nod and turn back to the computer. I must have been so focused on the visions that I hadn't realized I was holding on to my locket. I turned back to the computer, putting in the commands to open the portal.

After putting in the final command, I got up and stood with the others and watched as electricity sparked around inside the circumference of the ring, occasionally striking the small white orb forming at its center.

With a loud crack, the orb expanded to fill the ring, turning from white to pitch black. There was bright flash of light that forced us to cover our eyes and a loud bang followed by the sound of things hitting the floor. It was dead quiet in the lab now, only the sounds of breathing could be heard, and there was the light smell of smoke and something unfamiliar in the air. I looked back to the portal machine only to find it completely broken, the two towers now laying on the ground and the ring nowhere to be found.

The sound of groaning brought my attention to the three new bodies laying at the base of the wrecked devise, one was Gaster, for sure, a man wearing a lab coat was laying face down seemed a little familiar, but I had no idea who the girl laying on her back was. Gaster was already starting to get up, he was rubbing the back of his cracked skull and looking around, " _It looks like we actually made it Jasen, we're free!_ " The girl next to him just let out a groan, "Of course we made it, Gaster, I told you that keeping the portal open was child's play. At least you two already existed here, having the world throw a body together for you sucks." She said, sitting up touching her neck, "Ohh new voice, very feminine, and I feel shorter, more compact, and why does my shirt feel so tight!" She looked down and stared, "Well that explains two things now doesn't it." She stands up and stretches, "This is going to be fun to explain, I can just feel it." The whole time she was talking, I was checking the man who was still out cold. I carefully turned him around to see his face and nearly fell onto my back from what I saw. Laying at my feet was my father.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well that ends this chapter. I got to have a bit of fun with Jasen's parts and I got some big plot points in too.

 **Author, why did you turn me in to a girl? Is that one of the plot points?**

No, I did it mainly because I could, Jasen.

 **Grr. Anyways, we have a question from the readers.**

Alright, what do we have?

 **An anonymous is wondering who the queen is in this universe.**

Toriel is still queen but she's now ruling from Snowdin, thinking it would help Asriel recover from seeing his father die, and she didn't want to hold court over the 'grave' of her beloved husband. I hope this answers your question anonymous.

And with that I hope to see you all in the next chapter, bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Jasen Voidwalker

Welcome back everyone, we are getting close to the end of the first ark, already. The last chapter covered a lot of plot in a short amount of time. No worries though, I've already started to plan out the second ark of the story. This is more like, an introduction to the bases of our lovely characters.

 **Can I see?**

No Jasen, no spolers.

Anyway, this chapter is going to focus mainly on Jasen and developing him, so strap yourselves in and get comfy, cause he/she works in weird ways and I'll try to clear things up as I go along. I hope you all enjoy!

Oh! One last thing, I swear. It really helps when you leave a review, it'll help me improve the story and make reading it a better experience for you guys. I'm not asking for a paragraph, just a simple "It's going good," or "I think _Insert Name Here_ should have acted this way/been more involved in _this_ or _that_." I would also like to see how you guys are reacting to the characters. Especially Jasen and Vinessa.

Well thats enough from me, TO THE STORY!

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

(Vinessa P.O.V.)

I was sitting next to the medical bed where my father was laying unconscious, when the female from earlier walked up to me, "I'm going to make an educated guess and say that you know him?" She asked folding her arms under her chest, giving the man on the gurney a good once over.

"He's my adoptive father, but he had disappeared over three years ago. Guess Jasen was right when there where a few more happy endings to be had." I said wiping a tear from my eye, "Wish I could thank him."

She moved around so she was facing me and rolled her eyes, flinging her arms out, "Oh come on kid, I know your more observant then that!" She says, motioning to the cyan scar running over her right eye.

One of my eyebrows arks up, "Jasen? Why are you girl?"

He points one finger at me and opens his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it again and brings his hand up to his chin, "Not sure," she points her finger back at me, "and I didn't chose this if thats what you think." She didn't get to say much more before I was up on my feet and pulling her into a tight hug. She was about a head shorter then me now, so her face went right into my chest. Not that I really cared at the moment though, she had brought my father back to me, it was a miracle.

"Vinessa… Can't…Breathe…" Jasen said, quickly tapping my back and getting my attention. I quickly let go and she took a few steps back, catching her breath. "Your welcome, Vinessa. I'm glad I could make you happy." She said. Her face was red as she huffed, eventually she ended up loosened her tie and undid the top few buttons on her dress shirt, reveling a bit of cleavage. "God, these things are big," the ex-male complained, lifting her ample breasts with both hands, a complexed look question and slight annoyance on her face, "and heavy. I honestly don't know how you deal with these."

I just face palm at her statement, I'm not having this conversation with him/her at the moment. The door leading to the rest of the lab opened and Asriel poked his head in, "Howdy Vinessa, has he woken up yet?" I remove my hand from my face and shook my head, watching Jasen stand up from his perch on the edge of the bed. Asriel had walked in but was intercepted by the shorter female, "Ah, Asriel, I do believe owe you a handshake." He just stares and blinks at the hand before him, clearly caught off guard by the sudden appearance of the girl before him.

Jasen must have forgotten his sudden gender swap, and that Asriel has only heard her male voice. Thankfully she must have read his face and realized his mistake, "Oh, sorry, thats right, we haven't met face to face yet have we fluffy-buns?"

The use of the nickname Jasen had given him got the prince to raise both his eyebrows when he realized who he was talking to, "Sorry you sounded more masculine the last time we spoke, Traveler. Howdy, I'm Asriel Dreemurr." He greeted, finally taking the outstretched hand. "Pleasure to finally meet you face to face Asriel, but the names Jasen Voidwalker. Traveler was a just a cover name. And yes, I was more masculine when we last talked." She said casually. Asriel raised an eyebrow at this, but Jasen just waved his questions away and said he would explain later. Asriel continue over to my father and had started to prep for a few basic tests when my father finally started to come to. Jasen and Asriel where at the bed side almost immediately, prepared to help. I felt like I would just get in the way so I stepped back and let them work.

The man in the bed looked around, obviously dazed and confused. "Where… Where am I?" He mumbled out, looking distressed.

Jasen was the first to speak up. She talked to him in a soft, reassuring voice, "It's ok friend, your safe." She said as she lightly set her hand down on his shoulder.

"I-It was so dark." He muttered almost too quietly for me to hear and tried to open his eyes but immediately shielded his eyes against the bright lights of the room.

"Easy there pal, you where lost in the void, but you're safe now." She said, giving him a 'I-know-the-feeling' kind of look, knowing that he wouldn't be able to see it. "Alright, your eyes should be starting to adjust to the light. Let's get you sitting up." Jasen informed him as he and Asriel slowly help my father sit up.

"There we go. Nice and easy. Can you tell me your name sir?" Asriel asks, getting the glasses they found him from the bedside table while my father takes a deep breath and reads off a list of obviously practiced info, "My name is Alexander Van Chras, I'm the lead scientist for Phoenix Labs, Onset Devision, I was caught in a temporal relapse while testing an experimental teleportation device. Now would someone please tell me where I am?" He asked calmly as he watched Asriel work.

Jasen gave him an odd look, but then switched to a soft smile, "Welcome to the Underground doc, the home of some of the friendliest monsters you will ever meet. And from what I've heard, we're not too far from your home." She says while shining a light in his eyes, making him flinch a bit, "You've been taking this rather well might I add. Most people would have passed out again once they saw fluffy-buns over here." She commented, motioning to Asriel, who shot Jasen an annoyed look before he returned to checking the Alex's ears.

"Wait wait wait, you said this 'Underground' was the home of monsters," He said, pointing at Jasen, who was about to check my fathers reflexes, "but aren't you human?" He asked while giving her a questing glair. She stopped and shook her head. Turning her head to the side she pulled the corner of her lips back, revealing the four canines on that side of her mouth and let her eye glow a bit, "Not really human, sorry doc." She let go of her cheek and returned to what she was doing, "In fact, I was the one who pulled your hide out of the void." She added as she tapped each knee. Being done with that, she turned to the prince, "You find anything wrong Asriel?" The prince just shook his head and shrugging his shoulders. Jasen looked a little surprised at that, "Wow, really?" She then turns to my father, "Your one lucky SOB doc," Jasen complimented, giving her father a pat on the shoulder, "almost four years worth of exposure to the void and still as fit as a fiddle."

Alexander seemed a bit floored by this, blinking slowly, "H-hold on a minuet. T-that can't be right, the accident had occurred only a few hours ago!"

Jasen just shook her head, adopting a serious face for the first time and let out a sigh, "The void exists outside of time doc. What could be 5 years here, for example, could ether feel like ether 10 minuets or an eternity out in the void. I've grown accustom to the void's stillness and know how to gauge the time that passes in it, it's been almost four years." She explained in such a matter-of-fact tone that let you know that even if you denied it, it was still a fact. Alexander hung his head at this, looking defeated, "Oh god. Five years…" His eyes widened in realization and started filling his eyes, "Oh god. Vinessa, I'm so sorry…" Tears started flowing down his face as he squeezed his eyes shit and set his hands on head.

All the while I was just sitting there, mesmerized by his every word and movement, like it truly had only been a few hours for him. I quickly found tears streaming down my face as well. Jasen saw this and turned to me, smiling sweetly and gave me an encouraging nod to my dad. Once I finally work up the courage to say something, I stood and tried unsuccessfully to keep by voice from quivering, "D-d-dad?" It came out choked, quiet, and sounding more like a question, but he must have still heard it because he picked his head up from his hands slowly and looked to me. The look he gave me was that of disbelief and a mix of shock and confusion. Tears started streaming down my face even more as another soft dad escaped my lips. I ran to him and nearly tackled him right off the bed. Jasen, who was wearing a soft smile and had an odd glow to his eye, and Asriel, who was also smiling and trying to keep his tears back, exchanged a knowing glance and left my father and I to our tear-filled reunion.

(Jasen P.O.V.)

As we left the room, we ran into Frisk, Sans and Gaster and quietly dissuaded them not to enter. The soft 'I'm sorries' from behind us drove the point home and they dispersed without another word. This was way too many feels to handle right after getting a new body, I haven't even had time to properly relax yet and get my powers flowing, let alone have time to check a mirror. I turned to Asriel and found that he still had a bright smile spread across his face. I give him a small, unnoticed smirk and nudged him with my elbow, getting his attention, "Hey, fluffy-buns, let's take a walk. My body is is just itching to stretch and get some fresher air, I didn't quite see the path down, and it would be nice to have some company." I get a slightly irritated glare from the young prince for using the nickname again, but he shrugged and agreed anyways, brushing it off.

As we walked in peaceful silence through the halls of the lab, I began rummaging around in the pockets of my coat, wondering what surprises will await me within their confines. My choice coat liked to fill its pockets with things from my previous adventures. I eventually pulled a dark colored, pen sized metal rod with a purple light on one end out of one of the pockets, realizing what it was, I quickly slipped it into a pocket on the inside of my trench coat and gave it a small pat. While I did so, I decided to spring a question on the monster next to me as to break the silence a bit, "So Asriel, you like Vinessa, huh?" I asked casually as I went back to my digging, already knowing the answer from first hand experience. Though, I did not fully realize that I had just basically opened Asriel's equivalent to pandoras box.

Asriel's head turned toward me quickly, green eyes wide as his snow white fur turns dark red with embarrassment. What causes that? Was it magic? He then starts to stutter and fumble over his words, trying to answer my surprise question with an excuse. I couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the sight of it, "Don't try to make up any excuses, cause I've seen the way you look and smile at her." I press while grinning like an idiot. His face becomes even more red as he shuts his mouth and looks away, causing another small burst of laughter to escape me.

We walked in silence for a ways, only stoping once as we passed a room with a mirror, and only because I had stopped to check myself out, since I had yet to have the chance to.

Not to sound too narcissistic, but damn did I look good; I was considerably shorter now with a slender, build but still a little curvy, a little on the pale side but that was fine. I had long, messy silver hair that went down to the middle of my back, still not a ginger though, damn. To top it all off, I had nice, round-edged, cute face with soft looking red lips, but still had the same purple eyes and blue scar, not that I had expected ether of those to change honestly, just hoped that at least one eye would have change. Fluffy-buns, who had finally noticed my absence, had came back looking for me, having to clear his throat loudly to get me moving again.

When we finally got out of the lab, I took a long deep breath, letting the warm, sulfur smelling air fill my lungs, and stretch my arms and legs out before finally joining Asriel, who was leaning on a railing that overlooked a large lake of magma. I leaned back against metal, fully expecting it to be at the very least warm, but proved to be oddly cool. The light from the lake casted dramatic shadows against Asriel, only lighting up the side of him that was facing the lake. I turn to the goat prince, who still looked a bit flustered at what I had asked him earlier. Deciding to help the poor monster out a bit, I attempt to console him and ease his nerves a bit, "Hey, come on Asriel, loosen up a bit, will you? Their's no one else around, just you, me and this impossibly cool railing." This got a small chuckle, progress, "Just two guys talking about girls." At that statement, he turns and gives me a questioning look while eyeing me from head to toe. Oh, right, female body. I shake my head at him, "Hey, I may look like one hot, foxy gal, but I'm still a guy where it really counts," I say as I bring one of my hands to my chest, "right here." My hand had met quite a bit of resistance, quickly reminding me that I now had breasts. It didn't take long for the prince to catch my blunder and started to snicker, and it wasn't long after that we both busted out laughing.

After our laughing fit was done, Asriel moved to stand in the same position as me, letting his head fall back, allowing him to stare up at the cave ceiling. "So Asriel, do you like her?" I ask again as I reach into my coat pocket once more, hoping to find one thing in particular, having already predicted his answer.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the red creep back onto his face, "I think just saying that 'I like her' would be a bit of an understatement." He answered, still facing the ceiling of the cavern. I look over to him, an eyebrow raised in curiosity, "An understatement, huh? How so?" I asked as my hand finally came into contact with a smooth cube with numerous lines etched into it's six faces, "It's like, I can't get her out of my head, you know, and whenever she's close to me, my heart feels like it's going to leap right out of my chest and it gets really hard to concentrate," He explains, closing his green eyes while running his hands through the longer fur on top of his head. I carefully slip the cube out of my pocket and look down at the hand now holding the contents of my coat pocket, hoping it's what I think it is. Bingo.

"But yet," I quickly turn my attention back to the prince next to me, but my hands stayed busy, fiddling with my prize. "I also get this immense feeling of calm whenever I'm with her, like nothing bad could happen. I have no idea why I'm getting these mixed feelings." He finished, moving his hands over his horns and down his long ears, giving them a soft tug. I pause for a moment when he says this, having not predicted this little development. A small smile starts to spread across my face and a light chuckle escapes from my lungs as a simple and foolproof plan starts to form within my mind. It's time to have a little fun playing Matchmaker.

"Yep, that settles it," I say getting his full attention as I step away from the railings. I turn to face him and point the cube at his chest, the action causing both my trench coat and my chest to sway, I ignore this and continue "You, my young, fuzzy, monster prince, have fallen for Vinessa, and pretty damn hard, might I add." The prince in question let's out a low groan as he covers his already beat-red face with his hands, tipping his head back again. A sly grin slides across my face as I continue my silly theatrics, "Don't you worry though fluffy-buns, cause you now have the best wing-man? Woman? Whatever, point is I'm going to help you get the girl." He removes his hands from his face and looks back to me, surprise clearly painted his features. I had brought the cube back to me and was fiddling with it while I continued, making my way toward him, "Why the shocked face fluffy-buns? Did you think of me as a possible love rival?" I asked, tilting my head slightly to the right grinning playfully at him. I was now standing directly in front of him and now had to look up at him, christ, they where both taller then me now.

He just gave me a shrug and looked away. He obviously had from way he reacted, and with fair enough reason too, I guess. I shake my head and pat his chest softly and turned around and took a few steps away from Asriel tower while I spoke, "Don't you worry about little old me fluffy-buns. Trust me when I say that after having been inside her head for that long, I can only think of her as a sister now." I explain simply and truthfully, my hand returning its attention to the cube. I look him back in the eye, my playful tone shifting into a more serious one but keeping my grin in place, "Listen, after having seen that little display of unbridled joy and happiness between Vinessa and her father, I realized something." I close my eyes and let a full smile grace my lips, "I realized that I want to see her like that again. I want to make her happy, even if it's by indirect means." I finish. I stop fiddling with the cube and hold it up, examining the simple, and yet intricate symbols that covered the finely crafted wooden faces. Satisfied with my work, I look back to the prince and flash him a smile, my playful tone returning. "Here catch," I said as I tossed the wood block to the confused looking prince and returned to my position next to him on the railing.

Thankfully, he was still able to catch it with one hand. "It's a wooden puzzle box I got a while back, it works a lot like a 4x4 Rubix Cube." I explain as I watched him give the cube a good once over, "I had seen that Vinessa likes puzzles that prove to be a challenge while I was in her head, so it should be a great gift for her." Asriel steps away from the rail and turns to me, cube in hand. He looked from the cube, to me and back again, his mouth opening and closing as he tries to find the right words. He looks back to me and finally speaks, "Jasen, I don't know how to thank you enough for this." I shake my head at him and hold a hand up to stop him, "Make her happy, thats all the thanks I'll need need from you fluffy-buns." I say, giving the prince a wink. He just shakes his head and gently smacks my shoulder, "I'm going to go give this to her right now, you coming?" He asks, holding up the scrambled cube and nodding in the direction of the lab.

I give it a moment of thought, but I just shake head, "Nah, I think I'll hang around here a little longer, soak in the heat a bit." I say as I lean back into the railing and felt my power starting to build up at a quicker pace now, letting my head fall back as I close my eyes. A little bit longer and it should start doubling up on itself. I was listening to Fluffy-buns footsteps fade away when a great idea popped into my head

"Oh hey, fluffy-buns, one more thing I need to tell you." I call out before he could disappear in to the lab and started to gather up the power that has accumulated so far. I started to focus it and getting it ready to summon a construct behind me.

"Yes?" He responded, stepping back out.

My happy attitude and expression dropped like a sack of rocks, I straitened my back so I was standing at my full hight. Taking full advantage of the lighting so the side facing him was dark and lit my eyes and scar up, allowing them to greatly contrast the rest of my shadowed body. I then focused my power to allow one of my larger Dark Void Blasters to partially form behind me, giving it a phantom like appearance. I drop my voice as I speak, "Asriel, if you dare hurt Vinessa, I can guarantee you that there will be no force on earth strong enough to keep me from breaking you like you broke her heart." I could sense that the blasters eyes flared up as I said the last part, and a purple mist started to float out from between its jaws, "I hope I've made myself crystal clear."I ask, letting my eyes dim a little. Asriel just sheepishly nodded in agreement, his green eyes as wide as saucers and the expression true fear written all over his face, "Good, you can go now." I say, dismissing the thoroughly terrified monster by flicking my arm out.

He moved as quickly as he could to the lab entrance and ended up stumbling and tripping over his own feet trying to get there. I waited till he was a good ways into the building before I let a shit eating grin slip across my face and let loose a hardy laugh. Scaring the ever loving shit out of the kids possible future boyfriend, check. I think I would make the best older brother.

I calm myself down before reaching over to pet the semi-solid muzzle of the huge blaster. It faded and shrunk into two small and very familiar blasters, one being blue and the other an ashy white. Both immediately started gliding over to me as I held out my hands.

"What took you two so long, huh?" I ask them as soon as they where within talking range, but I already knew the answer since I was the one who had to open the door for them. The white one, Dust, being the smarter of the two, shut its eye sockets and shook its skull at me, still allowing me to pet her as she approached. On the other hand, the blue one, Stitches, came barreling at me and I had to keep myself from getting knocked on my ass by the hyperactive skull as he landed against chest. He then proceed to float about my head and lick my face with its odd, magically created tongue. After getting him to calm down, I reach out and pet the boney arch that stretched from the back of one cheekbone to the other. I smile almost lovingly at my two constant companions as they lay down to rest, Dust setting up on my left shoulder and Stitches settling down at my feet.

It wasn't long before I could hear the sound heavy footsteps approaching me from behind. "asriel just stormed past me looking like he'd seen death." Sans said as he stepped up to railing, eyeing the two small blasters nestled at my feet and on my shoulder cautiously. "Never seen the kid look that terrified before. What? He get your goat?" I cast a look over at the short skeleton and wonder if he really just made that poor of a pun. He gust shrugs, "yeah. wasn't my best, i'll admit it. but seriously, what happen'd?" Sans asked sounding more serious now. The corner of my lips twitched upward before turning into a satisfied smirk, "Oh, just giving fluffy-buns a little scare, just for shits and giggles mainly." I admit openly, knowing full well that this lazy little pun master could see through any lies I throw at him. I'm actually kinda glad that Sans had come on up, I wanted to ask him about a few things, "By the way Sans, you and Frisk seem to be planing something." He looks up at me looking a bit confused at the sudden jump in conversation, "My guess is it has to do with getting Vinessa and Asriel together. Am I right?" I openly guess. Sans looked surprised at what I had said and I could only snicker at his expression, "Ha ha, easy there Sans. What I'm saying is that I want in on it." I admit forthright.

"oh rly?" Sans asks, his smile shifting into one of amusement as he bone brows? "well, we've only just met so I want to know what your motives are? i apologize if i'm comin off as a little hostile," He says sounding relaxed, but when he turns to me I could see that the little pinpoint lights where gone, leaving me to look into his empty, pitch black eye sockets, "but when someone who just got here has the highest lv score i've ever seen, i tend to get a bit rattled. you may have the others fooled by what ever lil trick your using to hide it, but i aint easy to be played for a fool." At the mention of my LV, I scratch the back of my head and looked away.

"Yeah, I didn't think the perception filter would have work against you Sans." I hang my head as I felt every single one of my sins crawl under his gaze and my grin had sunk into soft frown, "We both know what I am Sans, and I've been caught up in a lot of wars, oh so many blood soaked wars." I admit to the skeleton, but a smile started to creep across face again," I want to something good. I want to make someone truly and completely happy, and if I help save an entire race in the process, thats one hell of a bonus." I looked back to the skeleton and was thankful to find that the points of light had returned to his eyes. He closed his eyes and shrugged "alright, sounds like a decent reason. remember though, one wrong move and you're going to have a bad time." I just nod my head, knowing full well that I did not want to be on the receiving end of one of his bad times. "anyways, what was it you where saying about wanting to help frisk and i?" A smile makes its way to my lips as I explain to the skeleton that I didn't know too much about how the romancing of monsters worked and my human romancing was quite rusty to say the least, but I did have extensive knowledge on how Vinessa's psychology works, having been inside her head for a while and whatnot.

"I know she likes challenges and puzzles, so I gave fluffy-buns an old wooden puzzle cube to offer to her as a gift." I explain plainly, and he just nods in approval. We stand in silence for a while after our agreement had been made, but I don't say anything knowing full well that Sans has another reason for being up here.

One glance in his direction instantly confirms my suspicion, he was looking straight forward, and the one eye socket I could see was empty of any light once more, "can you really do it? can you really break the barrier?" The skeleton asked, his voice was getting deep again. His tone must have awoken the little blue blaster at my feet, as it had started to floated over to Sans and hovered around him curiously.

I watch the blaster for a little bit before I let out a sigh, "Not yet, no. My body's still trying to adjust, trying to get the magic and power flowing." I answered as I continued watching, the blaster had moved in closer and was now nudging Sans's arm and was giving him an expecting look. The corner of his perpetual smile twitched as he rubbed the blasters muzzle, the lights returning to his eye sockets. "Huh, looks like Stitches likes you." I say as a grin spread across my face.

I could feel that my magic was starting increase exponentially as I pushed my self away from the cool railing and started making my way back to the lab, "And to fully answer your question Sans, yes, I can brake the barrier, I just need to be at 100%." I say, turning around and letting out a low whistle. Stitches turns to follow, but turns back to the skeleton and clacks his mandibles and lets out a small cough before turning back and hurriedly followed after me as I reentered the lab.

Dust was now awake and was floating next to me as I walked down the hall to the medical wing. ' _Funny that he doesn't remember you._ ' She voiced into my head, floating ahead of me and tuning to look back at me. "That was a different Sans from a different timeline. Not too surprised that this one doesn't know me." I explain out loud to the telepath as she went back to floating beside me. I could just answer her buy thinking it, but this approach was easer and it saves me a headache. ' _Ok. But was it really necessary to scare Asriel like that?_ ' I let out a small chuckle at the memory and shook my head, letting my long hair swish back and forth, "Maybe, maybe not," I began to answer, shrugging and slipping my hands back into my pockets, "but I made a statement, and ensured the protection of a fragile heart. In my book, thats a good use of our resources." I finished, receiving a sigh from the blaster. Stitches took the time to nudge against the back of arm, setting himself in the crook of it. I look down and smile at the playful blaster, petting his scared muzzle gently.

After a while of walking I finally reach the waiting room where everyone is sitting around and enjoying themselves. Alexander looked like he was back at one hundred percent and was chatting away with Gaster, probably comparing notes, Frisk was consoling Alphys about something, and lastly the kid and fluffy-buns where sitting close together on a couch while she was focused on the puzzle at hand and he watched curiously over her shoulder while a small blue blaster quietly sniffed at them. I looked down at my arm and found that the cuddly blaster was missing. How does he do that? He's not that stealth!

Stitches was now hovering around the kid, watching what she did and gently sniffing her. What little tension I had quickly melted away when he gently settled himself into her lap, but Vinessa was too focused on the cube to even notice while Asriel gave it a cautious look.

I walkup and tap on the kids shoulder to try and get her attention, but she didn't even react.

A little peeved at this, I set both hands on her shoulders and give her a vigorous shake, still nothing.

I try to take the cube from her but she kept swatting my hand every time I'd get close.

I'm starting to get a little mad now. I think it's time to breakout the big guns. I walked around to the front of the couch and crouched down. Dust had stayed where she was, knowing exactly what I was about to do. I looked over to Asriel, who was currently drinking tea and watching me, "I apologize in advance for this." was all I said, which earned me a raised eyebrow from the prince. I then proceeded to set a hand on the kids head and the other on her shoulder and tilted her head.

I then proceeded to bite the upper part of her ear, which ended in two things;

"OW! WHAT THE HELL JASEN?!" Quickly followed by an ear-splitting smack, the whole left side of my face going numb, and a collision with a wall that _was_ ten feet to my right.

I started to picked myself back up as my hearing came back, the sounds of the others mumbling, Vinessa trying to calm her heart rate after my little surprise, but above all I could hear Asriel and Frisk trying not bust a gut from laughing too hard, since both where now on the floor holding their stomachs as they laughed uncontrollably.

I finish getting up and point to Stitches, who had miraculously stayed on Vinessa's lap, "Sorry to interrupt, ow, but he appears to have, ow, taken a liking to you kid." I announced, holding a hand to the cheek she had struck. She looked down at the blaster currently making himself comfy on her lap. She looked surprised, like it had just appeared out of nowhere.

I smirk, not really surprised that she didn't notice it. "Relax kid, he's friendly, his name's Stitches, and he _loves_ to be petted." I say, biting back the pain in my cheek long enough to get the sentence out. I walk into one of the adjacent rooms and check my face. Sure enough, there was a perfect red imprint of the kids hand on the left side of my face. A lot like the kind you would see on a cartoon, only it hurt a lot more. Vinessa sure has one hell of a right hook. I step out of the room and explain to the kid why I had bitten her ear and apologized, for which she had understood and had thankfully accepted my apology.

Dust and I make our way to a wall which I then proceed lean back against, thankfully the pain in my cheek's dulled and I'm in the mood for some good news, **So Dust, any idea where out little anomaly is hiding?** I ask the blaster beside me through thought.

' _Not yet._ ' She replied, closing her eye sockets, ' _It's masked itself with the differences from the first timeline you visited. It's to clever a trick for normal anomalies, so it will take me a little longer to find this one._ ' I let out a sigh at this, great, not only was this pain-in-the-ass keeping this timeline from reaching a 'True Ending,' but it was also intelligent and knew how to hide it's self, making it a real threat to anyone who isn't trained to handle these things. Not really the 'Good News' I was hoping for. I let my eyes sweep over the people gathered in the room, my gaze lingering on each person only for a second, then close them as I continued to think.

This anomaly was starting to get on my nerves without even doing much, but there was a tiny part of me that was finding this exiting, overjoyed at the prospect of a hunt. I shake my head and force that thought into a mental closet and slammed the doors shut, locking it with a key, **Keep searching, it's bound to slip up at some point.** I think loud enough for the blaster to hear. ' _You sure your ok? She did hit you pretty hard._ ' Dust said sounding very concerned. The mark was already gone but the message it carried was clearly received, **It's fine Dust. I have no idea what had convinced me it was a good idea to bite her, but I hope to god that it got slapped clear the fuck out of my head.**

I open my eyes again in time to see Alex and Gaster approach me. "Hey, Jasen right?" Alex asked with his hand outstretched. I take it and smile at the older man before me, "That's my name, don't wear it out."

"I just wanted to thank you again for getting me out of that place, and for reuniting me with my daughter." He said as he shook my hand and bowed his head. I just smile and tip my head forward, letting some of my long silver hair drift in my face. "Oh, it's no big deal doc, really, I know all to well how it feels to be drifting through the void." I say as we let go of each others hands and give a slight shrug.

A lazy smile spreads across his face, "Gaster also told me about the few times you also saved my little girls life, so I'm also really grateful for that as well." The mans eyes where filled with joy and true happiness. I smiled simply, "Well I'm not too keen on letting people die. I must say, though, you raised one hell of girl. It's not everyday you find a human that doesn't want to kill someone that's actively attacking them, and brushes off a multiple story fall as to not worry a kid they just saved. Props to your fathering techniques." I say as I pat his shoulder and give him a sincere smile. "Well now that the thanks are out of the way, I'm willing to bet that you have a question about me." I say raising an eyebrow. He then proceeds to question me on various things concerning the void and a few of the things he saw within it.

After Gaster, Alex and myself spent a good hour or two discussing void travel options and methods for normal monsters and people, Gaster decided that he should checkup on the condition his experiments and office after his over extended 'holiday,' and Alex had gone to talk with his daughter about the things he's missed over the past three years, leaving me to my thoughts. I noticed that Frisk and Alphys where gone, 'out confidence building' is what Dust told me, and Stitches was still hovering around Asriel, who gave it a wary look as he scratched the blasters muzzle. The door to the room opened, letting Sans and who I remember to be Asriel's mother into the room. Toriel, that's what her name was!

The queen had stopped to say hello to the kid and to introduce herself to Alex, but the stocky skeleton made his way over to me and leaned against the unoccupied spot beside me, putting me between Dust and himself.

"since you're positive that you can take the barrier down, i invited the others here." He said, not looking at me. "Oh? Where's Papyrus then?"

"undyne had called him up and requested his help something important. she said it wouldn't be too long before they'll be here soon." There was a long pause in the conversation before he spoke again, "so, what's up with these things?" Sans asked, pointing to Dust and Stitches.

I look down to skeleton, who only came up to the bottom of my ribs, "Their Dust and Stitches," I explain, pointing to each one as I name them, "I found them both drifting through the void and took them in and cared for them. Then they just sort of became my companions, following me throughout my adventures and helping me fight. We make one hell of a team, if I may say so." I say, answering Sans' question. Stitches had moved from Asriel to Alex and Vinessa when Toriel had gone to greet her son. "thank you."

It was so faint that I almost hadn't heard it, "You say something?" I ask Sans, looking back to him.

"thank you." He says again, a bit louder this time before walking away. I give him a small grin as he sauntered over to Frisk. "Don't mention it Sans, I do what I can."

Toriel had finished doting over her son and was now approaching me and I stepped forward to introduce myself to her.

Time passed and Undyne, Frisk, Papyrus and a very sweaty and tired Alphys returned, Gaster had also returned from checking his things. Introductions where had and people where met. Alphys looked like she wasn't used to her lab being such a social hub, but she never voiced her concerns. After I assured everyone that I would be able to break down the barrier in the morning, everyone went to find a room to claim for the night. Even I was able to get some decent sleep, until Stitches insistent growling and head butting woke me up. "Christ, Stitches, sometimes I think you're worse then an actual dog." I mumble as I sit up.

I pull my hair back into a ponytail, tying it up with the red ribbon that Toriel had given me earlier tonight. Stitches growled and let out a few coughs at me, as if to tell me to hurry up, "Yesh, I'm going, I'm going!" I say as I pull on my dark slacks and deep purple vest, not bothering with my tie, and pulled on my coat.

The door opens and Stitches rushes out into the hall and down to the waiting room. I let out a small sigh as I follow the hyper blaster, my bare feet making a soft slapping sound against the cool metal floor. The waiting room was pitch black, the only illumination being from Stitches white 'eyes,' which where concentrated on a door. I let out a defeated sigh, "Everyone is trying to get some sleep, Stitches, and we should too, so come on." I say and give him quiet whistle. He doesn't come, but he turns to me and gives me a look that I did not like.

I walked over to him and looked at the door. It was the room Vinessa had chosen, so I set my ear against it and listened, expecting to hear the soft sound of snoring or breathing or really anything.

Only silence had answered.

I quickly opened the door and rushed in, turning on the light. All I found was a disheveled room and a kitchen knife stabbed into an empty bed devoid of its sheets, its blade gleaming in the artificial light.

It started in my stomach, a tight ball, and it moved up and up until it clouded my mind and turned my vision red, releasing itself in an explosion of power and rage as I let out a head rattling scream of pure anger. The blast wave knocked things off walls and shelves and surrounded me in a glowing purple aura. As soon as I heard footsteps I put a cap on my rage, best to bottle it up and keep it for later. Dust quickly rest the room to how it was before I lost my shit.

Asriel was the first to respond and watched as I pulled the knife out of the bed, "Jasen, where's Vinessa?" He asked, his face somehow more pail then his usual color. The others had piled in by the time I answered him, "She was kidnaped."

I quickly made my way back to my room with Sans, Gaster and Asriel in tow, "Jasen, where are you going? We have to find out who has Vinessa!" Asriel said as he tried to keep up with my fast walk. "I'm going to finish getting dressed first." was all I said as I gave the knife to Dust, who then swallowed it. I get to my room and slip the tie around my neck as the prince continues to talk, "Vinessa, could be out there, being slaughtered for her soul as we speak. You yourself said that you thought of her like a sister, so why aren't you scrambling to find who ever has her?" I pulled on my last shoe and stood looking the prince right in the eye, automatically slipping into my full serious mood.

"Listen Asriel, I originally came here looking for a particularly nasty anomaly thats keeping this timeline from progressing. Thanks to this little stunt, I now know that the anomaly I'm hunting is the head of the Cult of Asgor, I now know who it is thanks to the knife, and now I know where to find the anomaly thanks to the knife. You know what else I know Asriel?" I ask feeling my rage bubbling again. He shakes his head, too fixated on Jasen's eyes to move anything else. I could feel an unsettling smile creep its way across my lips as I light up my purple eyes, "That bitch has someone that I care about, so I know that there is no conceivable force in the world that will stop me from getting her back." I pull two riot shotguns, fully loaded with foam core rounds, from inside my coat. "Now Asriel," I say as I hand one to him, a large grin spreading across my face, "Let's go get the girl."

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Thanks everyone for reading, I hoped you liked it. It's been a bit of a rollercoaster so far, seeing as the last chapter just flew by, and now we get plot filler. Ark ending is coming up real quick and I'm actually looking forward to it.

I think it's time for some long overdue thanks to my Followers and Favorites:

 _Thanks to:_

Readerfever

and

TheAkwardShiny

 _for Favoriting_

 **and**

 _Thanks to:_

Br2nd66

Cecilia netikas

Gamer DC

HunterHD1

Randall Boggs

Readerfever

TPWABW

TheAkwardShiny

Tindle

WeskerCZ

dillnex30

and

fudge2394

 _for Following_

Again please feel free to leave a review, it really helps. Thank you all again and I'll see you next time!


	5. Announcement

Hey everyone, I want to apologize for there being such a huge space between updates, I lost the original chapter five when I left college and had to turn my computer back in, and there was a whole lot of other stuff that happened in between that I won't get into. All is not lost though! I've had a few new ideas and I'm working on rewriting chapter five, it's going to take some time with work and I'm going to be moving soon as well, I've also got a whole new project in the works as well, but I'm doing as much as I can during my lunch breaks and with what time I have at home. Thank you all for reading this and for your supportive comments, I'll see you in the next update!

 _Is he gone? Good. Things are about to kick off and get weird, I'm not going to say much but I will give you this: Yana. Alright folks that's all you're getting out of me, have a good one!_


	6. Chapter 5

(Vinessa POV)

I woke up chained to a stone floor, the only light coming from the torches attached to the circular wall. "Ah good, you're awake." The voice was distinctly female and seemed to echo within itself. "I'm glad you woke up before your friends got here. It would have been a shame if you weren't awake or them to see you off." This brought my attention to the faint sounds of fighting outside the main doors to the room, "What do you mean by 'see me off'?" The woman who had been speaking finally stepped into view, she was around Jasen's height, with messy brown-auburn hair and glowing red eyes, and she was wearing a long dark robe.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to kill you in front of them, and then I'm going to kill them. Then I'm going use your soul to destroy the barrier and finish what I tried to do years ago." The sounds on the other side of the door where progressively getting louder and more violent. The woman looks up at the door with an annoyed expression. "Oh, where are my manners, my name's Chara, the first fallen human." Just then everything went quiet outside. Chara smiled to herself, but it quickly faded when something impacted the door, resounding in a loud thump. Each impact caused the large stone doors to shake, but it never showed any sign of opening. "Hmm, I might need to use a few of the souls." As Chara said this six canisters began to rise around me in a circle, five were filled with different colored hearts. Just seeing them caused my skin to crawl and my stomach turn, "You're not going to get away with this, Jasen will stop you."

Chara stopped whatever it was she was doing and picked me up so I was at eye level with her, "How do you know that name?" She asked, her eyes glowing a little brighter.

The doors suddenly explode showering both of us with bits of stone and dust. "Because she's right here and she's ready to kick some ass!" Jasen walked through the large dust cloud that used to be the door, hands in the pockets of her trench coat. "I'm going to give you one chance, let her go and I promise to make your death quick."

There was a pause as Chara moved so that I was between the two, "You're awful at negotiating." Jasen just shrugged at this, Asriel and Gaster appearing behind her. Asriel stopped in his tracks once he caught sight of Chara, "I'm telling you now Chara, even if you don't give up, your plan won't work. Just let her go." Jasen shouted, pulling her hands out of her pockets. Chara just lets out a sharp laugh, "You can't fool me Voidwalker, I'm not a fool. Now if you'll excuse, I need to become a god!" I saw a flash of silver out of the corner of my eye and everything went black.

(Jasen POV)

I threw up my hands and projected a shield to protect us from the blast. Everything had gone as planned, Chara lost her temper and went for the kill and the protection spell housed in that locket of hers fired off without a hitch, maybe a bit stronger than expected but it's fine.

I lowered my hands and dropped the shield, observing the room. Vinessa was laying unconscious in the middle of the room, the chains that held her there completely vaporized. The five souls were floating freely, their containers also destroyed in the blast. Finally, Chara was planted a few inches into the far wall.

"Jasen, what the hell was that?" Asriel asked as he ran up to the kid. "It was a high-level protection spell, probably stored inside that locket of hers. The only people who could pack that much power into such a small object where Voidwalkers." Asriel looks up at me with a confused and surprised look, "I'll explain it a bit later, right now though," I look over at Chara who was still planted on the wall.

I walk over and grab her chin and tilt her head side to side, "No offense fluffy buns, but your sisters really hot." I feel his glare as he picks the kid up, but his gaze shifted to Chara when she started to come to. I take a few steps back when her eyes shot open and her face twisted with rage and a low growl escaped her lips. A smile crept across my face, "Told you it wouldn't work."

The wall around her exploded as I ran back to Asriel, Gaster, and the kid, "Oh shit here we go! It's all kicking off now, Chara is angry!" Gaster took one look behind me grabbed the kid and dragged her out of the room, "Asriel, go with them I'll deal with this." With that I turn to face the pissed off hell spawn, she was currently hovering a few feet off the ground with a dozen or so glowing knives around her. "Well, that's new." I quickly threw my hand forward and summoned my void blasters to blast most of the knives out of the air before they could reach me. "I almost had it, my plan was almost complete!" She sent more and more knives down at me, thankfully my blasters were taking care of most of them leaving only a few for me to swiftly dodge. "Stop this insane quest for power Chara, I know there's still good in you, you have to fight the corruptions control!" I shifted the focus of my blasters to her and opened fire.

She shifted her knives into a defensive formation, blocking most of the attack. By the time she was able to see me again I was at the same level as her with several glowing, purple broad swords hovering around me, my eyes and scar glowing intensely. "I don't want to kill you Chara. Please, I know the old you is still in there, I saw it when you looked at Asriel." Her eyes blazed red as she drew a knife from beneath her cloak and lashed out at me, it's edge glowing with magic. I float back, dodging it with a hairs breath, letting out a sigh I send one of the swords flying forward purposely only nicking her arm. She let out a loud pained scream and grabbed the small cut. "What the hell was that?!" She screamed looking completely bewildered that such a small wound hurt so much.

I felt a small grin spread across my lips, "I guess having such a high LV has its payoffs." I remove the perception filter on my LV, revealing it to be in the upper nine hundred thousand. Her face drops, "How? How is your LV so high? This is bullshit!" I just give her a shrug, "What did you expect going up against me, now," I raise my arms, summoning more swords and blasters, "are you ready to dance Chara?"

She lets out a scream and charges at me pulling a knife from her cloak but before she even reached my first wave of attacks, she was shot down by a multi-colored blast coming from the chamber floor.

Asriel was standing in the center of the room both hands raised, his horns were much longer and the whites of his eyes were replaced with black. "Well well, looks like someone had a hearty sip of a soul cocktail." I say as I land next to him, he just gives me a shrug, "They just sort of, flocked to me. I had no say in the matter."

"They're looking for justice, and you're the first person that promised to watch over them. They seem to have chosen you as their champion, try not to let them down." I give his shoulder a pat and turn to Chara, who was staggering to her feet. "You're outnumbered, the souls you worked so hard to collect are now lost to you, and you can barely stand. Give up." She just wiped the blood from her lip and picked up her knife.

I let out a sigh and pull a rose colored crystal with violet marbling out of my trench coat, "Very well, we'll go another round. _Configuration: Control Rod._ " The crystal began to glow and morph into a gilded cane with a balled head made of the crystal.

She moved fast, barely giving me time to block the blow with the cane. Pushing forward seemed to take little effort and moved her back a few feet, enough for Asriel to attack with a sword I hadn't seen him carry in. She was just able to get her knife between her and the sterling silver blade, having to hold it off with two hands. I pointed the cane at her and focused, a magic circuit forming at the far end.

A bolt of energy jumped from the circuit and struck Chara square in the chest, causing her to fly back a few more feet and land on her stomach. She was just getting to her knees as Asriel and I approached. She looked up at us and seemingly teleported past us and ran out the door. "Dang it Jasen, hurry she's getting away!" Asriel yelled back at me as he ran after her. I slowly jog after him, thinking about the look Chara had on her face just then. It almost looked like fear.

We were scouring the city looking for Chara when Undyne came sprinting up to us, looking extremely worried. "Guys, Frisk and Sans are gone, we have no idea where they went or when they left, they just disappeared into thin air!" She looked like she was going pass out from the heat and pure exhaustion. It only took me a second to realize where we could find all three of our missing people.

I turn to find Asriel filling the fish guard in on everything that's happened, "Fluffy buns, get Undyne back to the lab and get her some water, then get Gaster and meet me at the throne room, got it?" He gives me a nod and hurries off.

Of course, she would go there, it was her home back when she was still alive. Frisk must have figured this would happen, and Sans wouldn't just let her go off on her own. It's all coming together like she hoped huh? I smile as a magic circuit formed under me, the next instant I was outside the judgment hall.

"you sure 'bout this kiddo? I personally know how sharp her temper can be." I step into the hall and the first thing I see is Frisk kneeling next to Chara, who looked like they had collapsed against one of the pillars. It also looks like she's been bandaged up, "You know everyone worried about you guys right?" I say, letting my presence be known to the occupants of the hall. The clacking of my cane hitting the tiled floor echoing loudly and the distant ringing of church bells where the only sounds that could be heard. "I see you've found our runaway cult leader." No reply. Frisk was keeping busy with tending to Chara, but I had directed the question more to the short skeleton that was currently watching my every move, anyway. "Don't know what I did to receive the silent treatment honestly. It's a little unnerving."

"Her soul is particularly corrupted, probably happened when Asgor left the underground. I can help her." This gets Frisk's attention. "Well, I may be able to help her, but it depends on how corrupt the soul is. It's possible that cleansing her could destroy her soul entirely."

"Do it."

It was so quiet I just about missed it, but Frisk was looking up at me with the look of pure determination etched into every corner of her face, I don't think I would have needed to hear her. "Haha, ok ok. I don't think I could say no to a face like that." I turn to Sans, who had been quite the entire time, "You get a say in this too Sans. I know your history with Chara isn't the best so I want your opinion as well." He seems to give it some thought, but he just shrugs, "if the kiddo believes it's a good idea then let's go for it."

I give him a nod, "Very well then, _Configuration: Blade of Judgment._ " My cane transformed into a black bladed broad sword. "Chara wake up." Her eyes barely opened, but she was conscious. "Chara, I have come here to cast judgment upon your corrupted soul and cleanse it of this taint. Normally I would smite you down without a second thought," She seemed to flinch at this, but regardless I carried on, "But I've seen that there is still some of you left in there, some ounce of good. So with the approval of the watchman of this timeline, I will attempt to cleanse your soul and keep you alive." I lifted the sword and brought the tip gently to her chest, " _Grand arch angle of the void, grant me the power to wipe this soul clean of its unnatural taint, and restore it to what it once was._ " It didn't take long for the Voids power to surge through my body causing my eyes and scar to erupt with light. A pair of wings made of pure energy and magic shot out of my back spreading out to their full span. Ok, now to focus this unbridled power down the blade and into Chara. Blue and purple symbols started to form along the top of the blade, descending from the hilt to the tip. The tattered cloak and the top of her shirt tore apart as the energy reached it. I thought I saw some figures enter the hall out of the corner of my eye but everything suddenly went dark.

(Vinessa POV)

When I woke up I was back in the room I claimed at the lab. I almost thought it had all been a dream until I heard the whispers coming from outside the open door. What I could tell was Asriel and Dr. Gaster where talking about Jasen, Chara, the royal castle and a corrupted soul and I felt something in my brain click. I scrambled out of the bed and to the door, having to catch myself on its frame to keep from falling over. "Asriel, what happened? Where's Jasen?" They both look over as me a little surprised, "He went after Frisk and Chara and he told us to meet him at the throne room." I start to step out of the room but was stopped by a large fuzzy hand on my shoulder, "Your staying here. I'm not sure what condition you're in considering you exploded." I looked up at him and made eye contact, glaring into his emerald green eyes.

"Jasen's going to be pissed, you know that right?" Gaster commented as we arrived in one of the halls of the castle. I was clinging to Asriel's back, attempting to find a better position now that his back was a lot bigger. "She'll get over it, now giddy up Asriel, Jasen may need our help!" He just shook his head, muttering something about being too much of a pushover.

Further down the hall, we started hearing voices. When we rounded the corner, we could clearly tell it was Jasen's voice, but it sounded different like it was mixed with someone else's.

We entered a long, orange and yellow hall, and half way down where the familiar shapes of Frisk and Sans crouching next to a slumped figure while Jasen stood, ethereal wings and eyes blazing a rich purple, pointing a sword at the slumped figures chest.

(Jasen POV)

I was sitting at the counter in what looked like a small mom and pops café. I looked around a little confused before noticing the familiar looking kid sitting next to me, trying to devour an almost merger looking sandwich as fast as they could. They were dirty and their hair was disheveled and greasy, but the green and yellow striped sweater looked like it was well taken care of. "Don't eat too fast now deary," an elderly lady said, leaving the kitchen with a newspaper in one hand and a mug of steaming liquid in the other, "You'll hurt your stomach. Here you go dear." She set both down in front of an older gent further along the bar. I was just able to make out the date printed on the front page, June 23, 1996.

I was suddenly out in an alley, and it was night now. I was sitting next to the little kid again, and she was crying, hard. I look up and see that the café we were in was now a ball of fire. _I get it now, these are memories. Events so powerful that they're engraved into her soul. But if that's the case..._ I set my hand down on the kids back instinctively, surprised by the sudden flood of sadness and loss that flooded my head. What shocked me, even more, was she looked up at me.

Then it all clicked into place.

I reached down and wrapped my arms around her and told her it was going to be ok the only way someone who's been through this before could. Then everything changed.

Reality shifted again for the ninth or tenth time and I was back in the alley but it was different, it was day and people were walking past casting glances at me.

No not at me, past me. A group of boys had a girl trapped at the other end, it was the little kid, older now possibly late teens, I could still tell. One of the boys stepped toward her and grabbed her arm, ripping the sleeve of her sweater off and the other boys started closing in. I thought she looked past them and to the road but her eyes locked with mine and I hear her plea for help and feel her fear.

Don't know when but I was suddenly in between her and the boys, the closest three were on the ground holding their noses. The rest scattered after picking up their friends. "Why did you help me?" Her voice was soft and shaky as she pressed back against the wall. "You know, most people say thank you," I say turning to face her taking in the bruises and cuts and scraps, "But I guess you're not most people are you? Come here." I reach out toward her causing her to squeeze her eyes shut and flinched away. "Heh, yeah that's an appropriate reaction. Just relax, I'm here to help." I lightly brush my fingers along her jawbone and watch as the damages on her face and arms fade away and heal. She opened her eyes and looked down at her arms in surprise, "How... How did you..." she mumbled as she felt her face for the bruises. "I'm what you might call a guardian angel, but I'm not much of an angel. Call me Jasen." She just looked up and met my eyes "Thanks, I'm..."

Everything changed again before she could tell me her name. I looked down at my hand, the feeling of her cheek lingered on my finger tips and my hearts were pounding, why? I shook my head and looked around, trees grass, rocks, a steep incline, probably on the mountain. I enter the small cave nearby and found Chara standing near the edge. She must have heard me come in cause she turned to face me. I could clearly see the tear stains trailing down her cheeks. "Oh, it's you, Jasen right?" I give her a nod, "Yeah, how long has it been? 2, 3 months?"

"5. I'm guessing you've come to stop me?" A sad smile spread across her face. I leaned back against the wall, "Like I said, I'm not much of an angel. I've heard everyone who comes up here has a reason, what's yours?" She looks at me with a shocked expression, but I quickly shifted into sadness, "I hate them, the other kids at the orphanage. I'm tired of them torturing me all the time. But not everyone's an ass, your proof of that so thanks." She turns back to the hole only to look back again, "Oh you could have fooled me, about being an angel and all," I look back up at her, "you're certainly beautiful enough to be one." A light blush dusted her cheeks before she turned back to the hole. "What was your name?" She looked back at me, "I didn't catch it last time." She just gave me a soft smile "It's Camrin." With that, she tipped herself over the edge. My eyes widened at this, what did she say? And why did it feel like my face was burning?

Everything started to break, glowing cracks etched their way through the air before reality shattered around me.

Before me was her soul, not Chara's, not entirely. A black misting slime was covering a good majority of the brilliant soul, "That wasn't you I saw earlier was it, it was her, Camrin." I fly in closer and reach out to the still shining white, "You're only a corrupted soul acting as a parasite, hell spawn, feasting on this innocent girls soul. Now get the hell out of here." I shove my hand into the soul and poured purified energy into the soul forcing the corruption out. "Damn your persistent." It tried to fight back but the amount of energy I was pouring in was too much. That's when I felt the soul falter. It's too damaged to be able to fix itself, so forcing the corruption all the way out would destroy it. "Damn it, I'm not going to let you die." I stopped pouring in energy and the corruption started to crawl back in.

"But I won't let this corruption stay!"

There was a flash and I was thrown back onto the tile floor of the judgment hall, clutching my chest. "Oh sweet mother of God, I think one of my hearts just stopped!" I attempted to stand but immediately fell back onto my hands and knees, coughing up blood. "Yep, yep ones stopped, that's great. Just great." I thought I saw Asriel and the kid run towards me before blacking out.

"Christ this is annoying." I had used a massive amount if energy saving Cha... Camrin. But now it's impossible for me to walk on my own till my power regenerates. It's driving me crazy. At least I'm able to sit up and move my arms on my own, saving me a little sanity.

I was back in my room in the lab watching a flamboyant looking robot broadcast a news report about the fall of Cult of Asgore and I couldn't help but smile at my handiwork. I had been changed out of my holey and blood soaked dress shirt and vest into a spare pair of pajamas that Vinessa had with her. They were a bit small but I honestly didn't care. Hmm. Could this regen not have a sense of modesty? That might not be a bad thing...

My thoughts were interrupted by Vinessa and Asriel entering the room. "Hey, you're finally awake. You gave us quite a scare." The goat monster said punching my shoulder. "Hey if I was that easy to kill I would have a long time ago." I turn off the TV and look to Vinessa, "How's the girl doing?"

"She's stable and her eyes weren't glowing when we checked. She's just resting right now." She said walking over and grabbing my coat. "What you doing with that?"

She just gave me a knowing smile. "I've had you in my head, Jasen. I'd rather you not hurt yourself trying to move around on your own." She tossed my coat to me and held out her hand. Hanging the coat on my shoulders I accepted her hand.

Asriel stepped in and took my other arm so I was standing somewhat upright. "Alright, time to go visit our new friend."

After much insisting, they left me in Camrin's room on a roller chair with a table occupied by an old radio and a desk lamp. I already had the rear panel of the radio removed and was fiddling with the innards using the silver and purple device I had in my coat. "Now if I can just boost the receivers range and invert the sensors input, I should be able to..." I replace the back panel and turn it on only to receive static. I squint and slam my hand down on top of the small box and Danny Kaye The Andrews Sisters ' _Civilization_ ' started playing. Ahh, still got it.

(Camrin's POV)

 _"I don't want to set the world on fire."_ I slowly opened my eyes and looked around the unfamiliar room when they finally landed the angel sitting at the desk next to the bed. _"I just want to start a flame in your heart."_ She had her feet up on the desk, singing along to a song on the radio as she fiddled with the thing in her hand, occasionally stopping to push the glasses she had on back up her nose. _"In my heart I have but one desire, And that one is you, no other will do."_ I quietly sat upright and just listened to her sing, a light blush dusting my cheeks. _"I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim, I just want to be the one you love. And with your admission that you'd feel the same, I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me."_ The music faded to static causing her to look over at the small radio. "You've got quite a lovely singing voice, but I think that's to expected from an angel." Her head snapped back to me in surprise, "How long have you been awake?"

"Since the start of the song." I let out a small laugh when she started to blush. "Oh don't get so embarrassed, it's only me." She just shook her head and removed her feet from the desk, turning off the radio before rolling her chair over. She wasn't wearing the shirt and vest she was before, but a form fitting button-up pajama top and sweatpants, and her long silver hair was down instead of being in the ponytail I had grown used to seeing. "How you feeling? Not too murderous I hope." She asked as she checked my pulse. I looked down at my lap, trying to repress some of the memories. Jasen squeezed my hand bringing me back to the present, "Hey it's not your fault. I know you were conscious the whole time, I can feel your guilt."

I look over at her in surprise, "Are all angels able to sense people's emotions?"

She looked away and scratched the back of her head, letting out a nervous laugh, "Well, no, there's a good reason for that."

"Oh?" I was curious, Jasen seemed to handle things fairly confidently from what I remember.

"It's because part of my soul is inside yours."

I just stared at her trying to process what she just said. "Ok let me explain how this happened, maybe it would help. You had a parasite-like corruption feeding on your soul's energy, and part of your soul had collapsed. Left with either letting the corruption stay or forcing it out and your soul imploding, most likely killing you, I chose to fill in the cracks with parts of my own." I rub my temples taking in what she said, "Should I expect any side effects?" She shifted around in her seat nervously, "There are side effects, but the only one you'll notice is being able to know how I'm feeling."

She was right, I could tell. It was weird, I felt the emotion, but it was like it distinctly wasn't mine. I could feel how nervous and stressed she was. "And the other side effects?"

"Well those would be on my end, and I wouldn't want to worry you with the details," Jasen said waving her hand in the air, a half-hearted smile on her lips. I bite my lip and move so my whole body was facing her and glared at the angel in front of me.

"You're not going to take no for an answer, are you?" I continued to glare and she let out a sigh and shook her head, "I'm not able to freely recharge anymore, now I need to be within 2 meters of you to get my energy back. For example, I had used a bit more power than I had to spare and so it sapped my strength to the point where I couldn't even stand and one of my hearts stopped, and maybe it caused some internal bleeding. I've been healing faster just being in this room than in mine." Ok, I think I'm starting to understand her situation now, "So the closer you are to me the faster you'll heal, right?" She just nods in acknowledgment looking a bit confused. I scoot to the back of the bed and pat the space next to me, "Then get your ass up here, I don't think you can get much closer then laying beside me." Her cheeks burned red and she started to stutter out some excuse.

"Sorry, there's no getting out of this Jay you already sealed your fate. Now get over here." I say as I crawled over and dragged her onto the bed, thankfully she wasn't able to put up much of a fight.

My heart was pounding in my chest and it felt like someone had set my face on fire. Why did I do that? I was currently curled up next to Jasen with my head on her chest. Though as embarrassed as I am for how I acted, this was amazingly comfortable. She had an arm gently wrapped around me, holding me close as I let myself get enveloped in the warmth and softness of her body. I looked up and found she had her glasses back on and was biting her lower lip. "Why would an angel need glasses? Doesn't the job come with 20/20 vision?"

Jasen just looks down at me and starts to laugh. "What? Is it really that weird of a question?"

"No, I just wasn't expecting you to ask about my glasses. I was expecting a question about why I had two heart beats." She said once she was able to. This made me stop and actually listen.

 _Thump Thump Thump Thump._

Sure enough, there were two sets of heartbeats. "Guess I should let you know exactly what I am, huh?" I just nod, still listening to her hearts.

She said that she wasn't always an angel, even now she's half angel and half Arcanin, some ancient race of reality hoppers that disappeared a long, long time ago. She told me of the time she fully died and was brought back by an angel of the void, Azura. She told me stories of her adventures during her first regen after becoming a Voidwalker, and of how she can barely remember anything from her second regeneration.

At some point I must have dozed off because I was now sitting at a marble table, surrounded by a massive garden. "Ah you must be Camrin, it's a pleasure to meet you." I look back to the table and find a woman sitting across from me, but for some reason, I wasn't able to focus on her face. "My name's Azura, and I have a proposition for you.

(Jasen POV)

 _That good for nothing angel, just what the hell is she trying to pull?_ Camrin was spot on about distance affecting recharge rate, cause now I was standing on my own in front of a neatly folded set of clothes, a note, an old, worn leather journal and a power core sitting on the desk. _Read me with Camrin!_ was scrawled across the folded piece of paper, but as I went to pick it up I heard a soft groan come from behind me.

Camrin was just starting to get out of bed when she looked over and saw me standing next to the desk. "It's good to see you're up and about. Whatcha got there?" She asked nodding to the paper in my hand. I let out a sigh and sit down next to her, "I guess it depends on your answer, Do you want to travel with me?"

"Yes."

"Shouldn't you give it a bit more thought?"

"Why?"

"I told you some of my stories, it's dangerous, you could die."

"Nah, I won't."

"Oh? And what makes you say that?"

"Cause you would never let that happen."

"I may not always be able to get to you."

"I trust that you'll find a way."

"I'm not able to talk you out of this am I?"

"Nope." She quickly kisses my nose which was now only a hairs with from hers and jumps up to investigate the things on the table, "I think the clothes are for you so I'll go ahead and read the note while you change." I turn to face away from her and unfolded the paper, reading aloud, "Voidwalker, I'm sending you this as Azura instructed. She also said that you're going to want your ARK if you plan on taking her along on your adventures, the clothes have a one-time void protection charm so the jump shouldn't cause problems. C."

"Who's C?" Camrin asked. I just shrugged, "Not sure, but they know both me and Azura, so I believe they can be trusted." Camrin tapped me on the shoulder and I turn to find she was done. She was in a green and yellow jumper-dress, black thigh high socks and a pair of black boots. Honestly, it looked amazing on her, whoever this C person was is getting a big thanks and a round of shots. I stand and grab my coat, the power core, and the journal, "You ready to roll?"

"What about the barrier?"

"Oh, I took care of that before saving you. It should be coming down soon, which reminds me." I pull a cell phone and a piece of paper out of one of the pockets of my coat and scribbled out a note before leaving both on the table. "There, ready?" I ask holding out a hand. "May I ask where it is we're going?" Camrin asked as she took my hand. "To meet an old friend of mine." I pull her in close and snap my fingers, causing reality to blink out of existence.

To be continued in:

 **Echoes of the Past** a Doctor Who fan fiction


End file.
